The Song
by zutara chicka
Summary: Katara, Suki,Toph ,and Yue have a band and they are trying to make it through high school and they have to face lots of challenges like boy problems, crazy sisters, crazy ex's,and more. Parings : Zuko/Katara Sokka/Suki Aang/Toph
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: ok so i got a bad review but thats not gonna stop me from tryng to make a better story, the last story i know was terrible butg i wasnt really trying either so here is chapter one of my book **

" Hurry up Katara " yelled Suki the bands bass player " ok ,okay ...sorry guys I was just finshing up a song ! " said Katara in a happy tone

" Ok then give us the notes and we can start" said Toph the bands drummest

"Ok here it is ," Katara said as she handed them the notes

"it's called 'EverbodysFool' its for Jet" Katara said with a devious smile. "Well let's start !" Yue said as she walked over to the keyboard

' perfect by nature'

' icons of self indulgence'

'just what we all need'

' more lies when your pretending'

' never was and never will be'

' have you no shame? don't you

see me'

'you know you got everybody fooled'

' look here she comes now '

'bow down and stare in wonder'

' oh how we love you'

' no flaws when you pretending '

' without the mask '

' where will you hide?'

' can't find yourself '

'lost in your lie '

2x ' i know the truth now'

'i know who you are'

' and i dont love you anymore'

' you dont know how you betrayed me'

and somehow you got everyody fooled'

" " Wow nice song kat that will totally crush him!" Suki said in a excited voice "Thanks now i can't wait for him to hear it !" Katara said with a devious smile


	2. Chapter 2: the fight

chapter 2: The Fight

**Authors notes:well here is chapter 2 it got a little jettara and some zutara but I am starting to get better at writting tell me what you think so far**

"Hi Katara miss me ?" Jet asked as Katara closed her locker " Leave me alone Jet!" she said in a rough voice.

" No I don't think so." he said in a warning tone of voice

" I said leave me alone !" yelled Katara as she punched him square in the mouth " Your gonna regret that " he said in a warning voice as he walked off into crowd

3rd period

"Mrs. Mizu !"..." My class is not for sleeping now get up and do your report !" yelled

" Um ok ya see I didn't do it so i am just gonna wing it ." she said with a not caring attituide. "Then what were you doing t

last night ?" he asked in a curious tone ." I had my band practice last night." Katara said as she yawned . " Well is this band more important than your school work?"

" Yes, yes it is

" Well in that case you have detention "

"What! I can't have detention, I have band practice after school !" she yelled with a ferious look on her face. "Well that's to bad you should have thought about that before you yelled at me " said ina serious tone. " dats bullcrap of a lie." she muttered under her breath as she slumped down in her chair wating for this class of hell to get over with.

LUNCH

" Whats up guys ?" said Katara as she sat down next to her brother and Toph " Nun much just talking about that song you wrote what about you?" " Oh nun much just got detention again by yelling at that stupid jackass , so now band practice is an hour later than usuall." she said in a pissed tone of voice as she took a bite out of her burger. " Again , what is that like the 7th time you got detention by him ?" asked her brother in annoyed tone of voice . "No the 12th " Katara muttered as she took a sip of her water as her brother pretended to choke on a fry. " What dad is already pissed at you for getting detention like 7 times but what do you think he'll do when he finds out that it's 12?" Sokka asked ,almost yelled. But before she could answer everyone turned to where everyone was yelling 'fight'.

"What is that?" Katara asked

" It's Zuko and Jet !" said Toph as everyone looked at her " Why would they be fighting ?" Suki asked in a curios tone. "I dont know" said Katara

"OK OK break it up , you two in my office now !" yelled princapal Zhao.

IN DETENTION

Right when Katara sat down both Zuko and Jet walked in. Jet looked more beat up than Zuko

" What are you doing here Jet?" Katara asked in a mad tone " What not happy to see me ?" Jet asked in a sudictive tone. " No , no i am not !" yelled Katara as Jet jumped back a little scared

"Just shut up, don't talk to me , get away from me, get out of my life , and never ever touch me ever again !" Katara yelled as she sat back down trying to get her anger under control.

" B****."Jet said loud enough for Zuko to hear .

"Don't you ever call her a b**** she's not one and if you ever call he that again i will beat the crap out of you !" Zuko yelled loud enough for Katara to jump out of her seat .

"Thanks for standing up for me "

" no problem "

"What was that fight in the cafateria about?" she asked in a caring voice

"About you because he called you some things and I couln't tust sit there and let him call you that, I mean you are my ex-best friends sister ."Zuko said in a shy tone of voice as he rubbed the back of his neck .

" Oh thanks for standing up for me again " she said with a smile on her face

" No prob." he said in a shy tone


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so here is the 3rd chapter i was kinda ina writters block so hope you enjoy **

I woke up by my alarm ringing cause I had band practice this morning , and i couldn't waite to perfom my new song. I got yup and got dressed in my blue and black cheekered skinny jeans , blue tank top , black leather jacket and black converse, and went down stairs to eat . " Good morning Sokka and Gran-Gran" i said as i sat down to eat . " Good morning Katara did you sleep well " asked gran gran as I sat down nex to Sokka. " Very, I got band practice this morning and i am very excited because i got a new song we get to perfom." i said in a excited voice as the door bell rang . "Katara your friends are here ." sokka yelled

I got up and went to the living room to see my friends. " hey guys let me go get my notebook and then we can go down stairs and start." " ok cool i heard you wrote a new song sugerqueen ." yelled Toph as i ran up stairs. " No i didn't ." I yelled as I came back down stairs " WHAT!" everyone yelled as i started walking to the basement

" yeah i wrote like 4 new songs ." I said as we all walked downstairs . " Oh girl you are awsome " yelled Suki as she hugged Katara ." yeah so what are they about ?" asked Yue as she looked at the titles of all of them . " they are about enpowerment and love " I said as I picked up my favorite one . " Gross !" said Toph as she faked gaged . " Well did you look at the notes Toph ?" I asked as Toph looked at the notes . " Ok sweet i will give it a try " she said as she sat down on at the drums ." Ok hey kat lets do this one " said Suki as she picked up one that said Naturally . "Ok " i said as i got to the mic and Suki ,Toph, and Yue started and i strumed my gituar

_How you choose to express yourself _

_Its all your own, and i can tell _

_It comes naturally , it come naturally_

_You follow_ what you feel inside

_It's intutive , you don'y have to try _

_It comes naturally ,it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away _

_What you do so naturally _

_You are the thunder and i am the lighting _

_And i love the you _

_Know who you are and to me its exciting _

_When you know its ment to be _

_Everything come naturally , it comes naturally _

_When your with me baby evething come naturally , it comes naturally _

_You have a way your moving me _

_A force of nature , your energy _

_It comes naturally , it comes naturally _

_And it takes my breath away ( evey time)_

_What you do so naturally _

_You are the thunder and i am the lighting _

_And i love the way you _

_Know who you are, and to me it's exciting _

_When you know it's ment to be _

_Everything comes naturally , it come naturaly _

_When you with me baby _

_Evrything comes naturally, it comes naturally _

_When we collide sparks fly _

_When you look in my eyes _

_It takes my breath away _

" Wow kat that was amazing !" yelled Suki. " Thanks " i said as i was thinking about the guy i dedicated the song to. " So sugarqueen who was the song about ?" asked Toph as i sat there think of if i should tell them or not . " Um if I tell you wil you promise to to tell anyone" i asked in a neverous tone . " yeah absoultly " they all said as i took a deep breath in then said. " Um the song was about Zuko ." "what !" they all yelled . " I knew you had a thing for sparky !" yelled Toph " Ok so just dont tell" i begged

"Ok i won't " said Toph as she looked at everyone else nod their head. " Thanks guys ." i said witha smile . " Oh by the way we think he has a thing for you " said Suki as she came up to me and smiled . " Yeah right why would the jock Zuko Agni like me a punk?" I said in disbelife

" The same reason he beat up Jet ." said Suki " Yeah girl trust us on this he likes you but just to make sure we already have Toph on the case " said Yue " What are you kidding me Toph is snooping around trying to see if he likes me ?" I asked in a shocked tone " No she making sure he likes you " said Yue " Omg you guys this is so wrong snooping around spying on a guy trying to see if he likes your best friend ." I said in a happy but pissed tone . " Chill sugerqueen its all cool he does't suspect anything ." said Toph as she smirked . " You guys are so wrong and ya'll need to stop before ya'll get caught !" Katara almost yelled "Ok sugarqueen well stop and then tomorrow i will just ask him if he likes you ." said Toph as she waved goodbye and walked out the front door. " Waitete what Toph no !" i welled as she slamed the door

**So tell me what you think about it so far please R&R THANKS MMM,,**

t


	4. Chapter 4: the idiot

**Chapter:4 **

**authors notes : so I am getting more ideas for this it's so awsome so I got my first review I hope I get more so here is the next chapter hope you like it **

It was the next day at school not even first period, and I was running trying to get to Toph before she asked Zuko, and I found her at her locker. " Hey sugarqueen whats up?" Toph almost yelled

" Oh nothing but don't asked Zuko if he likes me, because I have a better way to tell him I like him." I said with a smile. " Ok but how ?" she asked in a curious tone. " Easy t, the talent show, enter our band in it and then make a song about him then perform it !"

" I love it lets go tell the others!" she said as we went to so find the others .

**3rd period **

" how many times do I Have To TEll you NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS ! " yelled

" Until you stop boring me to death " I said in a snappy tone." Well then if that's the case you have detention to think about your actions ." he said in a rude not caring tone .

**Zuko POV**

'Dang now i have to get detention but it's worth it ... I bet she dosen't even like me but I am gnna find out in detention. As the day went in I finally foubd out how to get in detention , I finally went up to a teacher and cussed them out , now I got detention .

**Katara POV**

' So I was sittng at my desk in detention as soon as I saw Zuko walked in and handed the teacher a detention slip and came to sit by me'

" Why are you in detention?" I asked as he sat down . "Well I cussed out a teacher and I needed to get into detention so I could talk to you" he said with a smirk

" No talking !" yelled . So as detention lead on the bell finally rang for the end of detention and for us to go home.

**ZukoPOV **

' _Say something to her you idiot '_ said the voice in his head. ' What if i make a fool of myself ?' '_Just start talking about what you were gonna say in detention.' _

" So um like I was gonna say in detention was ... uhhhh never mind bye!" I said in a neverous tone and walked away. As I walked away i was thinking. " I was uhhh never mind . Stupid stupid stupid ." I said as I slammed my head into my car door like an idiot. I bet now she thinks that her brother would be a better choice for her or even Jet. NO waite what am I saying I am way better than her brother even Jet , becauses Jet played her so I am still way better than them.

**Katara POV \**

As I was walking to my car I was thinking that was odd well more like he was being odd, but ok.

**regular POV **

**The next day **

**2nd period **

" Ok, first person their report on the nation they are from and how their life was there." said their history teacher . "Ok, Zuko your up first ."

"Ok, so I am from the Fire nation I was the prince but I moved here with my uncle to get away from all of that ." said Zuko as he finshed , smiled, and walked back to his seat.

RING RING RING

"Okay class tomorrow Katara, Haru, and Chan !" yelled as everyone walked out except for Katara

**Katara POV**

" Hey can I ask you something ?"

" Sure Katara what is it ?" he asked in a concerned tone

" Well I don't feel comfortable talking about my life when I lived in the water tribe " I said in a neverous tone

"Well I see if you don't feel confortable talking about it I suppose you don't have to go and talk about it tomorrow " he said with a smile .

" Thank you so munch " I said with a smile as I walked out of the classroom.

**Author notes: I wasn't really feeling this chapter as much as the others but please R&R Thanks :)**


	5. Author notes

**ok so should i continue until I get to the zutara part and keep going until the end or should I end it right here because I am not really felling this but please tell me cause i am working on a new story so please R&R and tell me thanks :)**


	6. Chapter:5

**Ok so I decided to continue but after I finish this story I am gonna publish my next one which I think will be the best sorry for not updanting I am fighting with my mom about a things and worrying about what to get my friend for christmas man I wish I knew what he got me so I know what to get him any way here is chapter 5 enjoy :)**

**Katara's POV**

It was the next day i woke up and relized I only had 20 mins to get ready for school. So I quickly got up and put on a lavender tank top and black skinny jeans and black converse. Then ran out the door and down stairs to get my backpack and a brownie. Sokka was already mad that we were running late, I mean come on he was supposed to wake me up and hour ago and he didn't. " Hurry up Kat !" yelled Sokka from the door. "Hold on I can't find my jacket!" I yelled as I ran wildly through the house trying to find my jacket. Finally I found it and put it on and ran out to the car. " God can you waste any more time, " said Sokka in annoyed tone. " Well it's not my fault you forgot to wake me up!" I yelled as I put my hair into a messy bun.

" Sorry Kat it's my fault I forgot to wake you up, " he said in a more calm tone. " It's ok it was kinda my fault too I was up late finshing a song for my band." I said in a apologetict tone.

The ride to school was quite after the apologies and the fight. But when we got to school we had enough time to talk to friends we still had 20 mins til we had to go to class. As soon as my brother pulled into a parking spot all the football team came over and crowed him and our car. But I easily got through it's not that hard to push idiots out of the way.

**Zuko's POV**

'Ok Zuko step one on how to woo Katara Mizu. 1st make a feild goal,. 2nd make a touchdown, and 3rd make the final touchdown. Yeah that should do it.' I thought to my self out loud. " What are you talking about ?" asked Konner the linebacker for the football team. " Oh hey Konner... can you help me with something?" I asked hopeing he would say yes. " Let me guess you want me to find out if Katara likes you ?" he said wih a smirk.

" How did you know?"

" You have been sitting there talking about her to youself for ten minuets and at first I thought you have lost your mind!"

" Okay so yeah I want you to find out if she likes me"

" It's gonna be hard but okay i'll do it."

" Thanks man I owe you "

" Yeah , yeah waht ever " he said as he walked away going to find clues.

**Katara's POV**

"Okay guys i wrote a new song, it's really good I think." I said with confidence .

" Okay sugerqueen let's hear it!" Toph said as we sat down at a picknick table. " Okay let me find it " I said as I searched through my backpack.

_'She lives in a fairytale'_

_'Somewhere to far for us to find'_

_'Forgotten the taste and smell'_

_'Of the world that she's left behind'_

_' It's all about the exposure the lens I told her'_

_'The angles were all wrong now'_

_'She's ripping wings off butterflies'_

_'Keep your feet on the ground'_

_'When your head's in the clouds'_

_'Well go get your shovel'_

_'And we'll dig a deep hole '_

_'To bury the castel, bury the castel'_

_'Ba da ba ba ba da ba'_

_'so one day he fo found her crying '_

_'coiled up one the dirty ground'_

_' her prince finally came to save her'_

_'and the rest you can figure out '_

_'But it was a trick '_

_'And the clock struck twleve '_

_'Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick'_

_'Or the wolf's gonna blow it down '_

_'Kepp your feet on the ground'_

_'When your heads in the clouds'_

_'Well go get your shovel '_

_' And we'll dig a deep hole'_

_' To burry the castle, burry the castle'_

_Well you built up a world of magic'_

_'If it's not real '_

_'You can't hold it in your hand'_

_'You can't feel it with your heart '_

_'And I won't belive it '_

_'But if it's true'_

_'You can see it with your eyes'_

_'Oh even in the dark'_

_'And that's where I want to be, yeah'_

_'Go get your shovel'_

_' We'll dig a deep hole'_

_'To burry the castle, burry the castle'_

_'Well go get your shovel '_

_'And we'll dig a deep hole'_

_'To burry the castle, burry the castle'_

_Toph, Suki , and Yue: ' Ba da ba ba da ba da' x2_

_Katara: ' Ba da ba ba da ba da ' x2_

" Wooooo " yelled people as the claped and cheered.

" So I am guess that was a good song judged by everyone's applaused ?" asked Katara as she looked at her friends. " Duhh sugerqueen! " yelled Toph .

**At Katara's home **

" Kat your coming to the game and that's final!" yelled Sokka as he was getting ready to go to the game. " Why do I have to go, I don't wanna go all I ever do is cuss someone out whenever they talk bad about me or you ?" She yelled. " To keep you out of trouble, and Toph and Suki are coming, " said Sokka as he walked down stairs. " Fine I'll go but if Azula or her wanna be's come up to us and start talking shit I am gonna do something." said Katara as she grabed the jacket and walked out the door and to the car with her brother. And drove to the game.


	7. Authors notes

**Authors notes: so I am thinking about ending it here but I am not sure I think I should . Please tell me what you think please R&R thanks :)**


	8. Auuthors notes

Authors notes: thanks for the reviews they mean a lot and I will try harder not to make the songs take up the whole chapter and for **Over the Weather ** the song is called brick by boring brick and it's by Paramore


	9. Chapter 9: The big game

**Authors notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews they mean a lot and I hope I get in like 2 chapters a week or so maybe more but since it is the holidays and I am out for break I get to write more. But I will try my hardest to get up at least 2 chapters a week, but with school and everything I do at school it will be hard I will try my hardest, so any way here is the next chapter.**

**Almost half time at the game/ Katara POV **

Sokka was sitting on the bench with the rest of the football team, then he got up and came over to where me, Suki, and Toph were. " Hey we don't have the half time cheerleaders and we need someone to perform fast in like 5 minuets, " said Sokka in a worried tone. " Okay and what do you want us to do about it ?" I asked in a non caring tone. " Play a song for half time !" Sokka said as he looked at the time and had 3 minuets remaing. " What we don't have Yue we can't go on !" I yelled like he was crazy

" Hey sugerqueen can't you play the guitar? " asked Toph as she looked at me. " Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with anything ," I said as she looked at us and smiled. " What do you have going thought your head Toph ?" Suki asked in a scared tone. " You can play bass, Katara can sing and play guitar, and I can play drums we don't even need a keyboardist !" " Fine we'll do it," I said in a grumpy tone. "Thanks sis your the best ," said Sokka as he hugged his sister and ran down to tell everyone. SO the girls got up and go get ready for half time.

" Okay since the cheerleaders couldn't make it, filling in for them is, the Cold Hell ," said my idiot of a brother.

_' If imma bad person, you don't like me '_

_'Well, I guess I'll make my own way '_

_'It's a circle, I mean cycle'_

_'I can't excite you any more'_

_'Where's your gavel? Your jury?'_

_' What's my offense this time ?'_

_'You're not a judge but if your gonna judge me '_

_' Well, sentence me to another life' _

_'Don't wanna hear your sad songs'_

_'I don't wanna feel your pain'_

_'When you swear it's all my fault'_

_' Cause you know we're not the same '_

_'No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same'_

_'Yeah I got friends who stuck together'_

_' We wrote our name in blood '_

_'But I guess you can't except that the change is good'_

_'It's good, it's good'_

_'Well, you treat me just like a stranger'_

_' Well, it's nice to meet you, sir '_

_'I guess I'll go , I best be on my way out'_

_'You traet me just like another stranger'_

_'Well, it's nice to meet you , sir '_

_' I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out'_

_'Ignorance is your new best friend'_

_'Ignorance is your new best friend'_

_' This is the best thing that could've happened'_

_'Any longer ,and I would'nt have made it'_

_'It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture '_

_'I'm just a person, but you can't take it'_

_'The same tricks, that once fooled me '_

_' They won't get you anywhere'_

_'I'm not the same kid from your memory'_

_'Well now I can fend for myself'_

_'I don't wanna feel your pain'_

_'When you swear it's all my fault'_

_' Cause you know we're not the same '_

_'No, we're not the same,oh, we're not the same'_

_'Yeah, we used to stick together'_

_' We wrote our names in blood'_

_'But I guess you can't except that the change is good'_

_'It's good , it's good'_

_'Well, you treat me just like a stranger'_

_'Well, it's nice to meet you, sir'_

_' Well ,I guess I'll go , I best be on my way out'_

_'Well, you treat me just like a stranger'_

_'Well, it's nice to meet you, sir'_

_' Well ,I guess I'll go , I best be on my way out'_

_' Ignorance is your new best friend '_

_'Ignorance is your new best friend '_

_'Ignorance is your new best friend '_

_'Ignorance is your new best friend '_

( awsome guitar solo)

'_'Well, you treat me just like a stranger'_

_'Well, it's nice to meet you, sir'_

_' Well ,I guess I'll go , I best be on my way out'_

_' You treat me just like a stranger'_

_'Well ,it's nice to meet you ,sir '_

_' Well, I guess I'll go , I best be on my way out'_

" Wooooo, "yelled the crowd as my friends and I finshed our song. " Thanks everyone we are the 'Cold Hell' !" yelled Toph as we all walked off the stage. " Way to go sis !" yelled my brother as he came up and hugged us. " Thanks bro good luck out there," I said as I hugged him back.

**Zuko's POV**

" Hey Katara !" I yelled as I ran toward her. " Oh! Hey Zuko ," Katara said as she looked at me with a smile. " You did great out there," I said in a neverous tone." Thanks, good luck out on the feild," she said with a neverous smile. " Thanks ," I said as I looked at her I could tell she was neverous. " I should go my friends are wating for me, " she said trying to come up with a excuse. " Oh yeah, your wating and I gotta get back to the game, so ummm, I'll see you Monday?"

" Yeah, good luck again and see ya' Monday." she said once again. " Thanks , bye, " I said looking a her. " Bye " she said as she walked back up the bleachers to he friends.

**Katara's POV**

" What was that about ? " Suki asked as I sat down in between her and Toph. " Nothing," I said as I looked at her like I had no clue what she was talking about. " Don't act clueless, what did you and Zuko talk about!" she screeched in excitement. " Nothing just that how I did great out there and I wished him good luck and then he said he'll see me Monday," I said in a normal tone while Suki looked like she was gonna screech in joy for some unknown reason. " OMG he likes you !" she exclaimed.

" No he dosen't, Toph tell her he dosen't like me," I exclaimed. " I wish I could sugarqueen but I don't know if he does or doesn't sorry, " Toph said with a smirk. " What so your saying that there is a possiblity that me likes me!" I said as I took a bite out of Toph's nachoes. " Yeah I mean TOUCHDOWN there is a possiblity!" said Toph as she yelled touchdown right after Haru made the touchdown . " See I told you it was possible," said Suki in her 'I told you attitude'. " Yeah, yeah what ever I still don't belive it," I said like he would never like me in a million years.

" OMG Zuko just looked up here !" Suki said as she looked at me and smiled. " That don't mean nothing .. he's probaly thinking why am I hanging around whit you freaks!" I said trying not to laugh. " Cause he is proboly wishing you were cheering him on!" said Suki in a perky tone.

**Zuko's POV**

" Yo Conner can you do me a favor ?" I yelled hopeing he would do it. " Let me guess, go figure out what their talking about?" he asked with a smirk. " Yeah ," I said. " Man if you like her tell her," he said trying to give me confidence. " Man you know I can't," I sad like I was scared. " Sorry dude but you have to do this on your own, if they figure out I was spying on them they would kill me, and plus they are punks and they wouldn't hold back, they would kill me." he said in a scared tone like he was afraid of them.

" Okay, fine," I said as I ran out into the feild taking over Haru's position, with only 45 seconds left in the game and the scored tied.

" 10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5,4,3,2,1BEEP " the crowd yelled as I ran into the touchdown zone and made the final score." WOOOOOOO, " yelled the crowd then my team mate's ran over and picked me up, but the only thing that I paid attention to was Katara cheering along with the crowd.

**Authors Notes: ok so I this is probaly my favorite chapter yet so please tell me how I did and please R&R Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10:Flirting & Fighting

**Yeah I got over 1000 hits I am so happy, sorry for the late chapter but here it is. Make sure to please R&R thanks :)**

**The next day at the mall in Hottopic P.S the girls work there**

The girls were running around like crazy trying to get everything ready for the big mall sale ."Man, this is hard work " complainded Toph even though she was sitting down doing nothing. " Hard work ! Your sitting down doing nothing !" Yelled Katara as everyone agreed with her. " Yeah, seriously weree over here working our asses off , and your sitting down " argued Suki as she stared daggers at her. " Okay, ya'll can set up stuff and I can just sit here and cheek out people," sshe said popping her gum.

" I give up, Yue will you help me get the t-shirt and cd boxes out of the back?" asked Katara a she finshed setting up all the jewlery." 'Yeah sure," she said walking in the back to get the rest of the boxes.

**Zuko POV**

Me and the guys were walking through the mall just seeing if any of our favotite store's were having any good sale's. We sat down at the food court table that was right across from Hottopic. " Yo man let's go to Hottopic ," said Haru as they got up and went to Hottopic. As wewalked over to the store I saw that two of Katara's friends worked their.

**Regular POV**

As the guys walked into the store, Suki noticed that Zuko and Haru walked in. So she stopped what she was doing and went to the back to help the girls out. " Hey you guys need help ?" asked Suki as she grabbed a box. " Yeah sure thanks Suki , " Katara said as they can out of the back with boxes, and her carring three of them. As they walked out Katara saw Zuko and she slightly blushed and kept walking toward the front table to put down the boxes.

" Yo, man look," nugged Haru as he pointed toward Katara who was unloading boxes. " What do I do? " He asked in a neverous tone. " Ho ask her if the shoes are gonna be on sale tomorrow," Haru nugged him again to go. Zuko started to make his way to Katara, then he turned back and said ," I can't ," in a scared tone.

" Hey Toph !" Katara said folding some shirts. " What up sugerqueen!" yelled Toph as she kept drumming on the counter. " Can you put on some Linkin Park ?" asked Katara as she glanced over at Zuko quickly. " Sure one sec. sugarqueen ," said Toph as she found the cd. " Thanks, " Katara replied with a smile.

" Dude hurry up we got to get back to work, " Haru said pushing him trying to make him go over to talk to her. " Okay okay ," he finally went over to talk to Katara.

" Hey, Katara," Zuko smiled walking over to her. " Hey Zuko, what's up ?" she smiled back at him. " Oh ya' know just hangging aroung the mall before I have to get back to work, so what about you besides working?" he asked as a small blush came on her face. " Oh, just getting ready for tomorrow's big mall sale and all, " she replied. " Oh yeah tomorrow is gonna be a big day!" said Zuko as he looked at Katara who looked like she was working her butt off and had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. " Yeah we will probaly not be eating lunch tomorrow, " she said looking around the store and seeing all the work that had to be done. " Why would you say that?" he asked courisoly. " Well only me Toph,Suki , and Yue are gonna be the only people working tomorrow," she explained looking up at him who had a shocked look on his face. " What you schocked that only four people are gonna be working here tomorrow on the busiest day of the year?" she smiled as he nodded his head. " That's not a lot of people, and what will you be doing tomorrow ?" he asked still in shock. " Working my ass off while toph direcets people to things, and Suki being a chasier with me while Yue makes sure we don't need to put more inventory out,

" Dang, we got 15 people working tomorrow, If you don't get a lunch break tomorrow I could bring you some food on my luch break if you want ?" he said in a neverous tone. " Thanks but you don't have to," she said in a sweet tone. " Yeah but I want to," he smiled at her and saw her blush getting redder. " Sure thanks ," she smiled. " Well I have to go and it looks like you have a lot of work to do, so , bye see ya' tomorrow ," " Bye , " she waved back to him as he walked to his job.

**Katara POV**

As I watched him walk off , I felt relified and my heart finally went back to normal speed. " So what did ya'll talk about? !" asked Suki as she snuck up behind me."Ahhhhhh, Suki don't do that, you scared me!" I yelled as I accidently dropped a box of cd's. " Sorry girl ," she said helping me pick up all the cd's. " It's okay," I said as I put the box on the table. " So what did ya'll talk about?" she asked with a smirk appering on her face. " Just about the sale tomorrow, and how that all of us won't be eating luch tomorrow , then he said that he has a lunch break and then he said he could bring me lunch tomorrow ," I said in a none shalont tone. " Eeehhhh," squelled Suki. " He likes you !" she squelled. " No he doesn't he was just being nice," I assured her.

" Yeah right girl did you see the way he looked at you ?" asked Yue as she walked over to us joining the conversation." See I told you Kat !" Suki squelled to me again. " What ever we have things to do so lets get working.

**Zuko's POV**

As I walked back to work I was smiling, and I went to work the next day there was already a croud of people waiting to get in the mall at all entrence so I had to use the employee door to get in.I walked by Hottopic and saw all the girls there working hard getting everything still looked like they had a lot to do. " Hey, ya'll only have 15 minuets left till the mall opens!" I yelled standing at the entrance lokking at everyone and stoped at Katara and lokked at her the longest. She smiled at me then said " we know, thanks for the reminder ." " Your welcome," I smiled back at her which caused her to blush. I had to amitt she looked pretty with that red blush.

I waved and walked to work.

As a few hours went by and it was getting close to my lunch break I was getting really hungry. I also couldn't waite to see Katara. 'Man hold your self together only 10 more minuets' I said to myself as I sat down to take a rest. " Uhh excuse me where are the skateboards?" Asked a teenager about my age. " On the back wall," I said sounding exusated. " Thanks," he said hedding to the skateboards.

I was finally my lunch break I walked out of work and headded to Hottopic. As soon as I got to the entrance, that place was jammed pack it was so busy they must be exuasted. I tried to make my way to the register so I could ask Katara what she wanted to eat, but it was diffcult.

**Regular POV**

As zuko tried to make his way to Katara, she was a reck and rushhing to get everyone checked out. " Hey!" yelled Zuko to Katara as she was scaning some shoes. " Oh hey!" she said lokking up quickly to see him and then back down to scan another item. " So ya' hungry ?" He asked. " Starving ," she replied taking the cash to make change.

" So what do you want to eat?"

" Could you get me some chicken from chick-fil-a?"

" Sure be back with your food!" he said about to walk off until Katara asked," don't you want me to give you money for my food?" " Naa it's cool your here working your butt of don't worry about it ," He replied walking off to get them food. As he came back with there food there was only a few people in then store, then he looked at Katara who looked like she was about to pass out.

" Hey I got your food ," Zuko said walking up to her and giving her her food. " Thanks I owe ," Katara said with a smile taking out her fodd to eat. " No you don't owe me anything, but can I eat in here with you?" he asked hoping she would say yes. " Sure,:" she smiled and began to eat he food.

After they finshed eating they said bye to each other as he went back to work.

**Monday at school **

**Katara's POV**

It was already Monday and the weekend went by fast for me, I still remember yesterday when me and Zuko ate lunch together the thought of it made me blush. As I got the stuff I nedded for first period all of a sudden my locker door slamed. As I looked up to see who closed it , to no expection it was Jet. " What the hell do you want Jet ?" I snarled at him" Oh come on.. now ,now Katara is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend," he said with a smirk appearing on his face. " I will never ever be your girlfriend ever again, I could have sworn you go that message when I broke up with your sorry ass!" I yelled at him causing a crowd to come by watching the argument. " You are gonna be sorry for saying ," he snarled. " Yeah well I am already sorry you were ever born!" I yelled at him again. " Why don't you shut up bitch before something happens you," he snarled once again.

Then I just straight up punched him in the face. Everyone gasped. Then he started to puch me, we started hitting each other then it started a fight. My nose started bleeding and my lip was bleeding but i broke his nose and broke one of his ribs. We kept throwing punches left and right, that was when my brother and friends came and so did Jet's friendscame. They pulled us apart right after Jet took my wrist and I felt it snap. I tried so hard not to cry from the pain. But when my friends pulled me back by my wrist I gasp from the pain and felt tears roll down my cheek." Girl you ok?" asked Suki as she looked at me then saw the pain in my eyes. " He broke my wrist ," I said tring to stay calm and not hurt him and cry at the same time.

" Yeah well you broke my rib !" yelled Jet as his friends tried to hold him back. " Well at least I didn't break your face .. oh waite I did !" I yelled back at him.

" Come on Katara we'll take you to the nurse," said Yue as she stared daggers at Jet and walked with her friends to nurses office.

**Zuko POV**

I stood there watching Sokka and Suki get Katara off Jet. After that they started arguring everyone left I stood there pissed ass hell looking at Jet,then I walked up to him then slammed him into a locker. " If you ever hurt her again I swear to god I won't stop until your dead," I threatened him. " Why do you care do you have feelings for her?" he smirked. " If I do it's not your buiness ," I snarled at him. " News flash ya'll are both out of each others lueages," he smirked and pushed me out of the way and walked off.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth or dare

**OMG thank you so much for the reviews :D ok so here is the next chapter plese R&R thanks :) and sorry for not updating been busy with school **

**Zuko POV**

The next day I walked into the school and I was gonna watch out for Jet. I walked to my locker and unlocked it and put my backpack in it and went to the cafiteria to get breakfast.

**Regular Pov **

Katara,Suki,Toph, and Yue pulled up into school in Kataras bule Audi sports car. They all got out of the car and got their bags out of the back. Katara had a cast on her right hand. Another car pulled up next to them , it was her brother in his blue Hummer with Haru, and Aang with him.

" Hey Katara, hows the wrist?" askedAang as he tried flirting with her. " It's ok, but if I move my arm it hurts a little,": she smiled at him. " Oh well thats good but a bummer at the same time," he replied looking at her with sad eyes.

" Come one twinkletoes lets go get some food," said Toph as she pulled Aang to the cafiteria to make him stop flirting with Katara." Okay, bye Katara," replied Aang as Toph pulled him along. " Bye," said Katara as she looked at him like he was crazy.

The rest of them went a little bit after them. "That was weird with Aang flirting with you," said Sokka as he turned to his little sister. " Yeah, we all know he is like my little brother and I don't like him in that way," Katara agreed looking at everyone who nodded their heads agreeing with her. The guys and Yue went on to the cafiteria while Suki and Katara went to their lockers.

" Oh my god did you hear that Zuko the football player almost beat the crap out of Jet after Katara!" said someone as the girls tried open thier lockers. " Yeah, he said that if Jet ever hurt her again that he wouldn't stop until he is dead!" said the other girl. Then Katara and Suki looked at each other like those girls were crazy. " I knew it he likes you !" squelled Suki as she had an excited face on her. " No he dosen't !" yelled Katara as she slamed her locker shut.

**Katara POV**

" He does not like," I tried to say in a calm voice. " Yes he does how else would you explain that ?" Suki asked as we walked to homeroom. " He was just being nice," I tried to explain to her as we walked into homeroom and sat down in the back of the room. " Just trying to be nice my ass," Suki said not beliving it. " Hey," said Yue as her and Toph came and sat down with us. " Yue tell her that Zuko likes her!" exclaimed Suki as she pointed to me. " It is a possibility, after all that I heard that he did yesterday it's a big possiblity that he does," Yue said looking at me. " Why did you have to tell me that Yue ?" I said looking like it wasn't possible. " Because it was the truth," she smiled at me. I slamed my head on my desk and kept it there. " Kat why do you look sad ?" asked Suki. " Yeah, you should be happy ," Yue agreed.

" Because I was hoping it was just a crush and nothing more," I whispered to them. " AH HA I knew you liked him sugarqueen!" said Toph with a smirk. " Okay yes I like him but keep that between that between us ," I said looking at everyone who nodded their heads in ageement.

" Hey Katara, are you and Zuko dating ?" asked Jin as she walked up to me. " NO!" I looked at her like I would never in a million years. " Okay what ever," she replied then walked back to where Song was.

" Oh by the way you all can thank me ," said Toph with a smirk on her face. Everyone looked confused, " For what ?" I asked hoping it wasn't bad. " I enterted us un battle of the band," she said smiling at us. " That's great but there is one problem," I said looking at her then my cast. " Oh well isn't that your struming hand ?" she asked hopping it was. " Yeah," I replied. " Then your good you can still play can't you?" she asked hoping I would say yes. " Yeah I was playing this morning hoping I could still play," I replied with a smile.

**Zuko POV**

I walked into homeroom and saw Katara and her friends in the back talking then I saw Haru and Conner so I walked over and sat next to them. " Hey guys whats up?" I asked sitting down. " Oh nothing but is it true that you threated Jet?" Haru asked. " How do you know about that?" I asked in a shocked tone. "Oh man it's all around the school that you threatened him saying that if he ever hurt Katara again that you would kill him!" Haru said. " You better hope that Katara didn't hear it ," smirked Conner.

" I hope that didn't get around to her cause if it did she proboly won't even talk to me cause she would be embarrased," I said as I looked back at her. " So I can't waite til the homecoming dance!" said Haru in an excited tone. " Why asked Conner looking at Haru like he had gone insane. " Because I am gonna ask Katara to it, " he said with a smile then looking back at her.

" WHAT!" I yelled and stood up out of my seat in a furious tone. Then I relisied that I yelled that and stood up out of my seat and then I saw everyone looking at me like I had a problem. I quickly sat back down and looked at Haru with daggers. Everyone went back to normal. " What do you mean your asking her to the dance?" I asked in a tone like I could have beat the shit out of him. " Well it's not like you like her," he said acusingly. " How do you know?" we started arguring. " Cause you like Mai !" Haru said a little louder. " No I don't !" I also started getting louder. " Oh you don't," he said and made it sound like I was lieing. " No I don't and you know who I like!" I told him. " I thought you wouldn't care that much if I asked her out," he replied in a sorry voice. " It's cool but you can't ask her out," I replied as the bell rang. " Okay I rescept that ," he agreed.

**Katara POV **

The bell rang for the end of class and my and Toph were talking while Yue and Suki were making up beats. " So sugarqueen we gonna have practice after school ?" Toph asked as we walked to Spainsh. " Yeah sure but Sokka might have the football team over," I told Toph then she smirked. " Then we could hang out with them," Toph sugessted. " No we have to practice for battle of the bands, and besides I know what you are doing," I said crossing my arms. " Oh come on Katara," Toph pleaded. " No I am not gonna hang out with them just so I can flirt with Zuko!" I exclaimed as we sat down. " Hold on Toph wants you to flirt with Zuko ?" Suki said with a smile. " Yes and I don't want to and I won't and we have after school so that's a no," I smiled. " Oh cool did you write any new songs?" asked Yue as she took out a peice of gum and put in her mouth. " Hell yeah what's a band practice without new songs," I said leaning back in my chair.

RING RING

" Hola chicos and chicas," greeted the spainsh teacher." Hola ," said the class. " Como un usted?" she asked in spainsh ( means how are you). "Muy bueno ( very good)!" everyone replied. " Okay everyone complete the assiment on the board," she said and sat down to grade papers.

" Katara what does that ?" Sokka asked. " Sokka what are you doing in this class you take german not spainsh?" I asked in a shocked tone. " well I swiched classes," he smile. " so what does that say?" he asked again." Your latino figure it out yourself," I said then turned back to doing my work.

" Okay lapices ( penciles) down, pass up yor papel ( paper)," said our spainsh teacher as everyone passed up their papers. " Garcias ( thank you )," she said right as the bell rang and everyone fleeded the classroom.

It was already the end of the day and me and the girls were on our way to my car. When we got in we went to go get some snacks and something to drink. Then we got to my house there were cars parked in front of walked to the front door opened it and no one was in there. " Hell no they better not be in the basement!" yelled Suki as she looked at me then we hear someone playing on Tophs drums, all of our eyes wide then we ran we got down there stupid guys were down there. " HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU SOKKA TO STAY OUT !" I yelled at him and made everyone to turn their attention to us. " I ...I thought ya'll wern't gonna be here for another hour ," he said in a scared tone. ": WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT ,I SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO THE STORE THEN HERE !" I was still yelling at him. " Well I thought that would have taken longer," he still sounded scared. " JUST GET OUT SNOOZELS, AND GET OFF MY DRUMS !" yelled Toph as she came over to him and pushed him off her drums.

" Okay .. waite can we sit through one song then we'll leave?" he asked hoping we would say yes. " I don't know ," I said hoping they they would get out cause Zuko was in there with them. " Come on just one song then we'll leave ," he pleaded. " Fine one song then ya'll leave," I finally gave in. " Yes!" they all said and sat down.

" Wich song are we gonna do?" asked Toph. " I don't know don't look at me," I said grabing my gutair." How bout Hurry up and save me?" asked Suki. " OKay," we all agreed.

_'I'm going through the same day '_

_'Same place, same way I always do '_

_'And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie'_

_Oh, you got to me'_

_'My life was alright, living in black and white'_

_'But you changed my point of view'_

_'Show me your colors, show me you colors'_

_'Cause without you I'm blue'_

_'Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_'Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_'I have to control myself,my thoughts, my mind'_

_'Cause the way it's going down'_

_'In my life, I feel like a prisoner in the light'_

_'Are you feeling me ?'_

_'Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_'Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_'My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out'_

_'Will you be there?Are you waiting?'_

_'Will you be there? Will you save me?'_

_'You can save me, I know you can save me'_

_'I know you can save me so just,so just save me'_

_' Without you I'm blue'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me'_

_'I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you'_

_'Save me, save me'_

" Wow you guys are really good ," said Conner. " Thanks ," I said looking at my brother who's eyes were poping out of his head.

" Now if you will leave we have pratcice to do," I stated with a smile. " For what ?" asked Sokka. " We entered battle of the bands," Toph smirked. "What no way you guys will totally win!" Sokka said with excitement. ' We can't win if we can't practice ," I stated as we tried to push them out.

**A hour after **

**Zuko POV**

Me ,Sokka, Haru and Aang were all sitting on the couch playing modern warfare 3, while listening to the girls practice.

" Yo you guys wanna spend the night?" Sokka asked as he paused the game to go get more food. " Sure," we all replied. We heard the door open to the basement and the girls came out and into the living room and sat on the couch while we still played the game.

" Hey," I said to Katara as I got up to get my drink. " Hey," she smiled at me, and I smiled back and my heart was racing.

" Hey ya'll wanna spend the night?" Katara asked he friends. " Sure," they said and smiled. " Uh no they can't," Sokka budded in. " And why can;'t they," Katara glared at him. " Because the guys are staying the night!" " Well we can have the upstairs and you can have the downstairs," Katara said coming to an agreement. " Fine," Sokka sighed agreeing with her. The girls smiled and walked up stairs and we went back to our video game.

**Katara POV**

We were uptairs in my room I was writting a new song, Suki was on her laptop on facebook and constantly looking at my paper trying to see the song, and Toph and Yue were playing cards. " Hey Katara you almost done with the song?" Toph asked looking from her cards up at me. " Yeah I am just a few more.. done!" I said with a smile.

" Thank god, let's hear it," Suki said putting down her laptop. " No at the next band practice." " Fine," they all huffed at me.

" Let's take a brake and go down stairs ," Toph said standing up and streching her legs. " Okay, let's go," I agreed and we all walked down stairs to see the guys still playing video games. " You guys are gonna rot your eyes out playing that long," Suki said walking into the living room.

" I say let em' it'll just prove how much of idiots they are," I said giggling at them. " Very true sugarqueen ," agreed Toph as she looked at them with their eyes glued to the tv. " Are you guys even listening to us ?" I looked at them seeing if they would respond to me. " And aparently not ," I huffed then whispered something into Tophs ear then we both smirked.

" OMG! Katara has no clothes on!" Yelled toph then we both bust out laughing while all the guys quickly whiped the heads around and Soka yelled " Katara get your clothes on!" me ,Toph, Yue ,and Suki laughed even harder. " Got ya' !" I said in between laughs. " Not funny !" Sokka yelled. But the he started to laugh along with us then

Zuko, Haru, and Aang started to laugh along with all of us. " Yeah right you should have seen the looks on their faces," laughed Toph. " Okay what ever ," said Sokka as he tried to do a girls voice.

" Man, hey ya'll wanna play truth or dare?" asked Toph as she looked around looking at everyone. " Sure," they all agreed and went to the middle of the room and sat in a circle.

Toph started us off, " Okay so ...Haru truth or dare ?" Toph asked as everyone looked at him. " Dare," he said with confidence. " Okay I dare you to dance around like a ballerina,"she smirked and we all laughed. " No no way ," he said crossing his arms and shaking his head. " If you don't you will have to suffer the consiquences," she said with an evil smirk appering on her looked at her in horror, finally he sighed and stood up and twirled around like an idiot. " Nice, " I laughed looking at him.

" Okay Haru pick someone," Toph told Haru.

" Okay Yue, truth or dare?" He asked Yue. " Um.. truth," she anwsered. " Is it true that Sokka used to call you Yue bear ?" Haru smiled and everyone giggled. " Yeah " she giggled. " Yue!" Sokka lokked at her and he blushed. " Moving on for Sokkas embarrasment," Toph said.

" Okay, Sokka truth or dare?" she asked him. " Well duhhh dare," he said with a stupid face. " Okay I dare you to go to one hour without eating ," she smirked. " What this is an outrage! " Yelled my brother as he looked like he was gonna die. " I can do this," he kept breathing in and out trying to keep his mind off eating.

" Okay Aang, truth or dare?" Sokka aked Aang who looked like he was in a lose lose situation. " Um truth ," He said in an unsure tone. " Um,, let me think... okay I got it ... Is it true that you think Toph is a loud mouth, annoying, mean girl who you think is cute?" Sokka said looking at the boy who had a big red blush all on his face. " Yes ," he muttered. " We can't hear you twinkle toes," sung Toph. " Yes I do!" he said covering his face trying to hide the blush. " Twinkle toes you can't that blush and... I kinda think your cute too," she smiled. " Really, do you wanna go out tomorrow ?" he asked her. " Sure ," she smiled at him.

" Oh ... yeah um Toph truth or dare?" he asked smiling at her. " Dare," she replied in a confident tone.

" Okay I dare you to say three things you like about me,"

" Um.. well ... I like that your eyes are sparkling, and I like that you think your tough and I like that you have a squeeky voice," Toph said while a blush was also to appear on her face. " Ewwww !" Sokka complained. We all started bursting out laughing at Sokkas stupidness.

" What ever ...Suki truth or dare ?" everyone turned their attention to Suki. " Truth ," she smiled, and Toph smirked. "Is it true that you have a thing for Sokka and tell the truth cause you know we know the thuth," She said still smirking. " I... I ...Yes I do ," she amitted looking like a tomato." Awwwwwwwwwww," Haru and Aang sighed in a mushy tone. " Shut up or I'll cut your heads off !" she yelled at them furious.

" Let's just move on before she hurts anyone ," I sugested looking ant both Haru and Aang who nodded their heads.

Suki looked at both me and Zuko who were the only ones who haven't went yet." Zuko truth or dare ," She asked him. " Dare," he breathed. " Okay I dare you to kiss one of the girls," she said with a devious smirk on her face. His eyes widened and I soon figured out what she was trying to do. He was still looking around the room, finally he stood up then started walking to where me and Suki were. I was hopeing he was going to kiss Suki and not me but man was I wrong. He came up to me and lightly kissed me dead on the lips, my heart was racing and my eyes widened in shock. He slowly pulled back and walked back to sit down. Everyone was looking at us with diffrent expressions on their faces. Sokka looked like he was about to yelled with his eyes in horror, Toph and Suki were smirking and Yue, Haru,and Aang were smiling with the dead of silence. Finally someone broke the silence.

" Okay, Zuko it's Katara's turn," Suki said breakking the silence. " Right... Katara truth or dare?" he said turing to me. " Dare," I said barely making eye contact." I dare you to tell us who you like," as soon as he said that I almost died. " I um... I ... uhhh," I kept studdering and then Suki and Yue had huge eyes and Toph was smiling. " I like... Zuko ," I whispered so no one could hear me but Suki. " What did you say ?" he asked me. " I said I like you," I muttered . " One more time ," he said leaning forward ,and I took a deep breath Iwas just gonna come out and say it " I like you okay, happy!" I snapped at him.

Sokka sat there yet again with another shocked look on his face. Toph sat there with a satisfaction on her face. And Aang,Suki ,Haru, Yue, and Zuko were smiling.

**Regular POV**

" You do ?" Zuko asked hopeing she would say yes. Katara shook her head in agreement. Zuko smiled got bigger and he got happier. " I like you too... will you um... would you be my girlfriend?" he asked as her eyes grew bigger.

**Okay I am ending it here because it's taking forever to actually write this chapter and sorry for not updating please R&R thanks**

.


	12. Chapter 12: Freaking out

**Hey sorry for not updating just got my phone back so been on that alot lately not so much on the laptop and all (and I see you havent reviewed so what ever lol) but anyway I need ya'll to review so know to keep going or not but okay what ever floats your bubble thanks for putting me on your and favorites ya'll rock thank you. and I been thinks of what my next fic. is gonna be so yeah been thinking about that a lot lately ...**

**nice zutara chicka : honey u need to stop talking and give them a story :)**

**bad zutara chicka: shut up nice one she do what ever the fuck she wants ( evil laugh)**

**nice zutara chicka : well that wasn't very nice ... and you should not cuss**

**bad zutara chicka : well I don't give a fuck cause u ain't my momma or my daddy so shut the hell up**

**regular zutara chicka : sorry about them the never get in the way when I am writting but I agree with bad zutara chicka on this cause u ain't my momma or daddy and u can't tell me what the fuck to do so go suck it **

**Okay so sorry about that they wont be in the way when u read so ... yeah ... oh and one more thing a few days ago my friend go suck it to a teacher thats where I got that from lol it was so funny anyway here is the story.**

**Katara POV**

I sat there shocked, the next thing ya' know Sokka was drinking his drink when that happened so he did a spit take right on Toph and man was she pissed. " You did not just do a spit take on me snoozels," Toph said in her threathing voice as she stood up and walked over to Sokka. " Noooo ," my brother said shaking his head back in forth while scooting closer to Suki. While I watched them argue I turned my attention back to Zuko who was still looking at me wating for an anwser. I opened my mouth about to say something when I heard Toph and Sokka stop fighting and I turned to look at them and everyone's attntion was back on me. I finally took a deep breath and let it out to calm myself down. I looked at everyone one more time, I lookeed at Suki who looked like she was about to wet her pants or scream in joy at the top of her lungs, then Sokka who looked like he would kill if I said yes, then Toph who just smirked, then Yue who just smiled we told you so and finally Aang and Haru who gave me a smiles and thumbs up.

I looked at Zuko who looked like he was freaking out, I took a deep breath then said, " Yes I'll be your girlfriend," I finshed with a smile while he looked so releived. Everyone but Sokka gave me one of thoes I told you smiles.

Sokka looked like he was about to kill Zuko. Suki and I exchanged looks before Sokka got up and walked over to Zuko and said ," I you hurt my baby sister in anyway I will slice your head off with my boomerang," Sokka said while pokeing Zuko in the chest.

**Zuko POV**

I felt so relived when she said yes. But when her brother came over to me I scared out of my mind cause I thought he was gonna hurt me or kill me. " I won't man I swear ," I replied putting my hands up like when a cop arrest you. " What's for dinner ," Sokka said changing the subject. " I don't know how bout' pizza," Katara sugessted as she walked into the kitchen with all of us following her.

She went to one of the kitchen drawer and pulled out one the pizza take out menu's, and tossed it on the counter. 'God she's beautiful' I thought to myself.

" So what kind of pizza do ya'll want?" she asked all of us looking up and drown from her cellphone to the paper typing their number. " Pepperonie," we all replied while everyone went back in the living room except for me and Katara. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled and kissed my cheek. Then dialed the pizza number and ordered our food. About 30 minuets later the pizza came and Katara got up to get the door, paid the boy who tried flirting with but gave him no tip.

" Pizza's here !" yelled Katara from the kitchen. As we all got up to go to the kitchen Sokka pushed us all out of the way and ran into the kitchen. When we got in the kitchen Sokka was laying on his back right in front of the fridge. " What happened to him ?" I asked pointing to her as I got me a peice of pizza. " H ran into the fridge trying to be the the first one to get pizza," said Katara as she rolled her eyes grabbing a plate and a peice of pizza.

" I am okay !" yelled Sokka from the floor as he pointed up his pointer finger

**Regular POV**

Everyone went into the living room and sat down and turned on Jersey Shore. Katara and Zuko sat next to each other with Katara's head on Zuko shoulder. After everyone finshed eating they all sat there and watched tv. It was getting late and around midnight they were almost asleep until they heard someone come in the door. They all stood up in shock and terrified. They heard them walking to the living room it was pitch black so they couldn't see anything. Aang was breathing heavy and Toph and to cover his mouth. Yue was moving closer to the corner along with Haru. Sokka had his boomerang and sitting in front of Suki, and Zuko was pulling Katara closer to him on the couch.

The footsteps were getting closer... then the lights came on then everyone stood up and screamed with their eyes closed.

" AHHHHHH!" they all screamed. They slowly opened their eyes to see it was Katara and Sokka's dad, they all felt relief. " Oh it's just you dad ," Katara breathed with relief. " Yeah who did you think it was?" asked their father Hakoda. " A bugerlar !" exclaimed Sokka as eveyone nodded their heads in agreement. " Oh well it's not it's just me," said their father as he looked at Zuko who had his arm around Katara's waist.

" Well we know that now," said Sokka throwing up his hands up in the air. " Yeah so why is Zuko's arms around Katara?" asked their dad looking at them with suspicion.

"Well dad were a couple ," Katara smiled hoping everything would be okay.

" Okay then I am gonna have to get a couple things straight with him," he turned to Zuko then said," If you hurt my little girl in anyway I will kill you," he threatened. Zuko swallowed some saliva then said," yes sir, but I do not wish to hurt Katara at all."

" I hope so ... well have a nice night I am going to bed .. but not that nice," he said waving to them going upstairs to his bedroom.

" Well I think we will go upstairs to and go to bed... goodnight," Katara said kissing Zuko on the cheek before her and her friends went upstairs to bed. " Night ," said the guys as they watched the girls going upstairs.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day everyone woke up and came into the kitchen Sokka and Katara's dad made pancakes, bacon,and eggs. " Good morning !" sid their dad with a smile on his face. " Morning ," mumbled everyone as they sat down. Katara,Suki , Toph, and Yue were putting on their shoes before they ate. " Are you girls leaving after we eat?" Hakoda asked the girls." Yeah were going to the mall.. by the way I need some money ," said Katara as she chomped down on some bacon. " Okay here you go sweetie," said Hakoda as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to her. " Thanks dad," she got up and took the money kissed her dad on the cheek then sat back down next to Zuko.

After dinner the girls went upstairs and got their purses. When they came back downstairs the guys were standing at the door it looked like they were waiting for the girls but who knew what they were doing.

" What are ya'll doing?" asked Toph in a annoyed voice. " We're coming with ya'll," Sokka said like it was obvious. " Uhh who said ya'll could come with us?" Toph asked still annoyed. " Well we just wanted to go with our girls," Sokka said placing his arm around Suki's shoulders. " Come on let us come," begged Haru. " Fine ya'll can come let's go," said Toph finally giving all walked out the door and to Sokka's Hummer.

As they all got in the Sokka in the driver seat, Suki in the passenger seat , Toph, Aang , Zuko,and Katara in the second row of seats. Haru and Yue in the last row of seats. Katara sat in the middle of Zuko and Aang and she felt soo squished. The ride to the mall felt long cause Sokka kept re-playing and singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. "My shadows the only one that walks beside me ," sang Sokka ..he sounded like a walrus. " Uhhhhh! Sokka can you please shut up and turn that shit off!" Katara said frustrated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. " Fine , okay ," he said turning off the music. About 5 minuets later they got to the mall and got out of the car and into the mall.

The first store they went to was Spencers. Suki and Yue kept throwing clothes left and right at Katara and Toph to try on. Katara tried on a purple shirt that said ' If your talking behind my back it's a good way to kiss my ass' and and a blue chocker neclace and black skinny jeans. Toph came out in a green tee that said sum bout weed.

They went all around the mall store to store and they all felt tired as hell as they sat down at the food court. " Man I am soo tired , that was a lot of stores and a lot stuff we bought," sighed Katara as she sat her stuff down. " Yeah no kidding," agreed Yue. " Do you girls usually buy this much stuff?" Hura asked looking like he was about to die. "No not normally, but normally Suki and Yue don't throw that much stuff at us," Toph glared ant Yue and Suki. " Yeah what got into ya'll?" asked Katara. " Ohhhh we just thought since ya'll have boyfriends now ya'll would need to wear more girly stuff... NOT skinny jeans and band tee's," smiled Suki.

" They don't need to change for us," said Zuko and Aang while they shook their heads. " Well okay then," said Suki in a exhausted voice. " I think we should go, that's enough shopping for one day ," Katara said looking at everyone who nodded their heads in agreement. Then they got up and went home.

**Later that night **

Zuko and Sokka were outside with some other guys playing football. While Katara and Suki were in the basement making a song.

" So how bout' this ?" asked Katara

_' Boy you got my heart beat running away '_

_'beating like a drum and it's coming your way '_

_' Can't you hear that boom,daboom,boom'_

_'Bom, daboom,boom bass?'_

" I love... so is that about Zuko ?" Suki smirked. " What ha ..ha ..ha .. what made you think that?" Katara asked hoping she wasn't that obvious. " Girl please ya'll are boyfriend and girlfriend .. and you been making songs about him since like forever," she smirked again. " So it was that obvious?" Katara asked as her heart beat went up. " Hell yeah, but don't worry, he'll love, and it's a awesome song," Suki said smiling and nugged her. " What ever let's got upstairs I am tired of writing songs," said Katara as she stood up and steeched. " Yeah I agree let's go,"

When they got up stairs they saw they guys all sweaty sitting on the couch. " Eww Sokka Zuko get ya'll stinky selfs off the couch!" screeched Katara as she walked up behind them and pushed them off the couch. " Hey that is the smell of man !" Sokka screeched trying to do a manly voice. " Riiight," Katara said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

" Maybe I should go so I can get a shower and smell better for you ," smirked Zuko to Katara. " That would be greatly appreciated," she smiled back at him. " Okay well bye I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said leaning in for a kiss, but she moved out of the way. " I'm sorry but you smell too bad," she smiled. " Okay I can take a hint I'll go take a shower," he smiled and said goodbye then left to go take his shower.

**Okay so there was the next chapter and OMG I can't belive I 1,600 hits I am so happy **

**good zutara chicka: no more like OMG I can't belive Katara and Zuko are together yea zutara**

**bad zutara chicka : what ever but I do love a good zutara fic so yea ... but I need reviews or I will die so review or else**

**normal zutara chicka: sorry about them any I will not die but please review and long live zutara ... please R&R thanks :)**


	13. More author notes

**Okay I agree with you Over the Weather that last chapter was not my best I am sorry for that and about 3/4 of the way through I wasn't really feeling it that much. So it is 10:10 at night and I have school in the morning but I usually stay up late anyway so I am gonna work on the next chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better, and more interesting. And once again I am sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyy omfg I am soo freaking sorry for not updating I could kick my ass...and for some of you if you wondered if I died I didn't soo... okay so yay Zuko and Katara are finally together. Okay so this chapter is gonna be interesting chapter so hope you like it.**

**Monday at school regular POV**

Katara and Suki were at their lockers talking about how fun yesterday was. That was until someone slamed Katara's locker shut and almost hit her in her hand with the door. They both turned towards who slamed her locker. But it wasn't a shocker to them who slamed her locker. When they turned they saw Jet standing their with a smirk on his face.

" What do you want Jet?" snarled Katara

" Oh nothing much much dear Katara...just you..and me..on...a...date," Jet said sly. " Never...gonna...happen,," Katara said real slowly with a smile.

"Back off freedom fucker she has a boyfriend," smirked Suki as both her and Katara walked off smiling but almost a smirk.

As Katara and Suki were walking down the hall they turned a corner and bursted out laughing.

" Hahha, nice job with freedom fucker," smiled Katara." Thanks and nice job with never gonna happen," smiled Suki. " Thanks," replied Katara then they headed off to class.

Katara and Suki got to class and went to their usual spots in the back. Yue and Toph finally came and sat down , they all started to talk about the band practice that was this afternoon. Then came in and told everyone to take their seats.

" Good morning class now today we will be working on some projects of your family and where they come from," explained .

They all sat their moaning and groaning and some half asleep. Zuko looked over at his girlfriend Katara in the back who was asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form and turned his attention back to who was still lecturing on about his family history and how he originates from Australia.

A few more periods went by until it was lunch. When Katara sat down, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Haru, and Yue were already there

" What did ya'll think about the project we have to do for 's class?" asked Suki trying to start a conversation. " Hold up we have a project in that class, since when was this?" Katara asked shocked. " Since the time you fell asleep to the time the bell rang," explaind Suki. " Oh no wonder I didn't know about it." said Katara like it was no big deal.

" Do you ever not sleep in class?" Zuko asked his girlfriend. " Not during the classes after lunch," explained Katara.

Zuko shook his head and put his arm around Katara's shoulder. She smiled and he lightly pecked her lips.

When it was the last bell the girls walked out to Katara's blue Audi sports car after tell the guys bye before their practice. They went to Katara's house to start practing, they had a long road ahead of them if they wanna win battle of the bands.

" So did you write any new songs?" asked Toph as she droped her stuff on the couch and headed downstairs with the rest of them.

" Hell yeah, stupid ," smirked Katara as Toph glared at her from that saying. " The guys aren't gonna be here so theire is this song I wanna sing that I don't want Zuko to here so yeah," blushed Katara.

" Alright let's see it," said Yue as she took the lyrics and notes from Katara and let the other girls see.

" Awwww ," said Suki and Yue as Toph just smirked. They all got the notes and walked over to the instruments and Katara walked over to get her guitar and went over to the mic. They all got settled and they started to play.

_'Heyyyyeyyeye'_

_( do your thang honey)_

_'I could feel it from the start'_

_' Couldn't stand to be apart'_

_' Something 'bout you caught my eye'_

_' Something moved me deep inside'_

_' I don't know what you did boy but you had it'_

_' And I've been hooked ever since'_

_' I told my mother, my brother, and my friends'_

_' I told the others, my lovers past and present tense'_

_' That every time I see you everything starts making since'_

_( do your hang honey)_

_' Ain't no other man who can't stand up next to you'_

_' Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do'_

_' Your the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon'_

_' You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass'_

_'Ain't no other man, it's true'_

_'Ain't no other man but you'_

_'Never thought I'd be alright, no no no'_

_'Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah'_

_'What was cloudy now is clear,yeah yeah'_

_' Your the light that I needed'_

_' So you got what I want boy and I want it'_

_' So keep on given' it'_

_'So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends'_

_'And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense'_

_' Ain't no other man who can't stand up next to you'_

_' Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do'_

_' Your the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon'_

_' You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass'_

_'Ain't no other man, it's true'_

_'Ain't no other man but you'_

_( break it down now)_

_'Ain't no other, ain't,ain't no other other'_

_'Ain't no other, ain't,ain't no other lover'_

_'Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other'_

_'Ain't no other man but you'_

_'You are there when I'm a mess'_

_'Talk me down from every ledge'_

_'Give me strenght ,boy your the best'_

_' Your the only one who's ever past every test'_

_'Ain't no other man, it's true'_

_'Ain't no other man but you'_

_'And now I'm telling you'_

_'I said ain't no other man but you'_

_' Ain't no other man who can't stand up next to you'_

_' Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do'_

_' Your the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon'_

_' You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass'_

_'Ain't no other man, it's true'_

_'Ain't no other man but you'_

" Wow girl that was awsome," said Yue looking and the rest of them and smiling. Toph was still smirking and all of them noticed it this time.

" Toph why are you smirking ?" Katara asked with suspicion in her voice." Well you know when you said I don't want Zuko to hear this and all?" asked Toph and she still sat their smirking.

" Yeahhh?" Katara said really confused. " Well it's too late he's on the stairs listening in with Sokka,Aang, and Haru,"replied Toph saying that in an excited tone.

" WHAT!"yelled Katara in shock.

" Yeah," Toph said nonchalantly walking over to the door that lead upstairs and opened it. Out fell Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Haru. Katara's eyes widen in horror as she saw them fall.

" WHAT THE HELL!"

" That was amazing ," Zuko said breathless."Thanks," Katara blushed while staring at the ground not wanting to make eye contact. Zuko walked over to Katara and tilted her chin up so that now they were making eye contact, he leaned foward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

" Okay..okay stop sucking faces with my sister that's gross!" exclaimed Sokka as he went to push them apart. " Yeah and so is watching you and my best friend Suki sucking faces, so were even," Katara replied smirking. They all nodded their heads in agreement and walked upstairs and turned on the tv. They sat their watching tv until most of them were asleep. Finally, Toph, Zuko, and Katara were the only ones up. So they went into the kitchen and got some whipped cream and Katara got a , they walked over to Sokka and put the whipped cream in his hand and Zuko took the feather and tickled his nose with it. Sokka wiped his nose with the whipped cream, while Toph ,Katara, Zuko and everyone else burtsed out laughing. While Sokka sent glares at his little sister and her boyfriend along with Toph. Sokka then sighed and started laughing and licking the whipped cream off his hand. They all died down and finally everyone left except for Suki who wanted to help Katara write her song she was working on.

_' I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy '_

_' I mean my,my,my you're like pelican fly'_

_'I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie'_

_' You're like slicker than a guy with the thing on your eye,oh'_

" Wow saw that was good I didn't know you could rap," said Suki astounded.

" Yeah it's a gift," smirked Katara. Suki and her bursted out laughing. " So are you gonna play it for him or his he gonna hear it like he did with the last one?" Suki asked while messing around on the bass trying to come up with a beat. " He'll probably hear it at the battle of the bands if it's done in time," Katara replied looking at Suki to see what she would say. " Well that's good that way he would be shocked that you could rap along with everyone else," smirked Suki. But, Katara just smiled and laughed at her.

**Okay so Their is the next chapter and I am so sorry for not updating but any who I am gonna make another fiction and I am gonna be working on that while I am working on this so just a heads up if I dont update very often. Anyway thats for reading please R&R thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15: cheating

**Hey okay so I might not be updating as much when it's April 16th because my birthday is that day and I am getting a new laptop but I will try to update as much as I can so I am glad. But thanks for putting me on your alerts and favorites I've been getting a lot of ideas so this might be the longest chapter or maybenot just depend so here is the next chapter enjoy. **

The next morning Katara woke up to her alarm clock blazing. She cursed as she got up to turn it off and walked over to her closet and pulled out some skinny jeans that were ripped in the thighs and knees. Then she pulled out a blue and black stripped shirt with a skull and roses on it and pulled on her half leather jacket with studds on, then her knee high paint splattered converse. Then headed out of her room to her oceaned theamed bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. She then decided to put her hair upo in a half up half down bun. When she walked out of her bathroom she heard snoring coming from her brothers, and rolled her eyes and opened the door and saw her brother sleeping. Katara walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Then, went to shake Sokka to wake up but he barely budged, so then Katara went close to Sokkas ear then yelled.

" SOKKA, Get UP WERE gonna Be LATE!" She yelled in her brothers ear. He jumped as he heared her yell then he fell on the floor. " Get dressed ," she yelled walking out of his room and downstairs to get breakfast.

" Morning dad," said Katara as she sat down and got some toast to eat. " Morning Kat, is your brother awake?" asked her father as he put down the morning paper. " Yeah, he woke up," smiled Katara back at her father. " Yeah I could hear you screaming at him,...well I got to go honey I'll see you when I get home" said her father as he got up and hugged her and kissed her forehead. " Okay see you when you get home," smiled Katara as she hugged him back and watched him walk out the door.

Sokka came down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and got his toast and sat down stuffing his face. Katara looked at the clock to check the and her eyes widen in shock they were gonna be late if they didn't leave.

" Sokka were gonna be late let's go ," Katara said pulling Sokka out of the kitchen and out the door and to their cars.

When they got to school Katara, Yue, and Suki all were hanging out in the hall until they decided to get to 1st period. They walked down the hall talking about how weird yesterday was and how the guys heard her sing that song. Then Toph came up and they walk toward the hall that their class was in.

" So what's up ?" asked Toph as they all walked down the hall. " Nothing just talking about yesterday," replied Yue. As they turned the corner that their class was on Katara stoped as soon they turned the corner and caught her breath. The girls noticed that and they turned around and looked at Katara who looked like she was about to cry.

" Katara what's wrong?" asked Suki as she looked at her best friend." Look," Katara whispered and pointed at the wall next to the class. When they turned and saw what it was they all gasped. They saw Zuko and Mai kissing. The girls wanted to kill him, then they turned back to Katara who turned around and ran away.

" KATARA!" they all yelled at her and went to go find her.

Then Zuko turned his head trying to get away from Mai and saw Katara running and the girls chasing after her. Zuko still tried to get away from Mai's gasp.

The girls were still running after Katara who ran into the bathroom. " KATARA!" they said running into the bathroom. When they got in they saw her at the mirror with her head in her hands and crying.

" Katara, don't worry your too good for him if he wants to hurt you let him cause you deserve so much better than him," Yue said trying to confort her. " I just can't believe I let myself back into a situation like this, I feel so stupid," Katara said trying to stop crying and wiping her tears. " Your not stupid sugarqueen, your a fighter, you will get through this," Toph reasured her. " Thanks but I've had enough of all this shit in my life, so before lunch grab your insterments," Katara replied trying to feel better.

" Why ?" they all asked in confusion. " Were writing a new song," Katara said with a little all smiled and went off to class.

When they walked down the hall they got to the class door and walked in. " You three are late!" yelled . " Yeah I think we know since were twenty minuets late," Katara said walking to her seat in the back and Proping her feet on the desk. " Would you like detention Ms. Mizu?" asked in a threating tone. " Go ahead see if I give a damn," Katara said in a monotone voice as Suki sat next to her and smirked. But, Mr. Azulon just quit and returned back to teaching.

When the bell rang it was time for lunch so the girls went out and got what they needed and went to a table outside and sat down and started to rehurse.

_' Mama never told me how to love'_

_'Daddy never told me how to feel'_

_'Mama never told me how to touch'_

_'Daddy nevr showed me how to heal'_

_'Mama never set a good example'_

_'Daddy never held mama's hand'_

_'Mama found everything hard to handle'_

_'Daddy never stood up like a man'_

_'I've walked around broken '_

_'Emotionally frozen'_

_'Getting it on, getting it wrong'_

_''How do you love someone without getting hurt?'_

_'How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?'_

_'So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_'I was always the chosen child'_

_'Their biggest scandal I became'_

_'They told me I'd never survive'_

_'But survivel's my middle name'_

_' I've walked around hoping'_

_'Just barely coping'_

_'Getting it on, getting it wrong'_

When people heard them they all started to come listen. Right when Katara started to sing the next verus Zuko came in the crowd.

_''How do you love someone without getting hurt?'_

_'How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?'_

_'So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_' It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside'_

_' It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied'_

_''How do you love someone without getting hurt?'_

_'How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?'_

_'So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_''How do you love someone and make it last?'_

_'How do you love someone without tripping on the past?'_

_'So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?'_

_'How do you love, how do you love someone?someone'_

When the girls finshed they went over over to Katara and hugged her. After all of the people left Zuko went over to the girls.

"I know you saw Mai kiss me," Zuko said walking up to the table. " Yeah well have a nice life with her, ya'll will make beautiful emo babies," Katara said in a sacastic tone and got up and walked away from him and the table. " Don't ever speak to me or my sister again," Sokka threated and got up and walked away. The rest of them followed and went with them.

When school was over the girls when to the mall to go to work. When they walked in they put on their name tags and got to work. Katara and Yue had the cash registers and Suki and Toph help customers and unloaded boxes. When their were only a few people in their the girls started to talk about what they were gonna do after work on Friday.

"So Kat your get your lip pierced and getting blue highlights?" asked Yue who hair was dyed white and she had her nose pierced." Yup," Katara answered and looked at the new cd's. " Cool, I'm getting green highlights," Toph said looking excited. They all laughed and shook their heads. " What?" Toph asked in a confused tone. " You Toph getting excited over sum girly ," Katara smirked looking at Toph. " Well it's not that girly," Toph argued at them. " True," they all agreed looking defeated. Toph smiled and they all got back to work.

When they finshed working they clocked out and went home.

When Katara got home Sokka was in the living room watching cartoons. " So how ya' holding up?" Sokka asked his little sis as she sat down. " I was doing great until you brought it up," Katara said frowning at the carpet.

" Sorry," Sokka said looking at her then back at the t.v. " It's okay... well I going upstairs good night,"Katara said getting up then hugging her brother. " Good night Kat," he said hugging her back. Katara walked upstairs and went to her room and locked her door. Then she went over to her dresser and pulled out a par af black and blue pajama pants and a black shirt with blue skulls that said danger on it. Finally she pulled her hair into a full bun and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she got back to her room she slipped underneath her blue and back lace looking conforter, and tryed to go to sleep .

But, right as she was about to fall asleep her phone rang, she picked it up but right before she answered it she saw that it was Zuko so she pressed declined. Then tryed to fall back to sleep but her phone rang again, so she declined. That kept happening for a while finally she just turned the damn phones volume off.

Right when she was about to fall asleep her brother called her from downstairs so she got up to see what he wanted. As she walked out of her room and downstairs she thought to herself was she ever gonna get any sleep that night. When she got downstairs she heard Sokka cussing at someone on the phone.

" Uhhh Sokka?" Katara said looking at him like he was crazy. " Not now Katara," Sokka said going back to the conversation on the phone. " No shut the hell up... because you broke my baby sisters heart," yelled Sokka as was looking like he wanted to jump through the phone and strangle who ever was on the other end. As soon as Sokka said " because you broke my baby sisters heart," Katara exactly who Sokka was talking to. Finally Sokka just hung up the phone and started to breath in and out trying to calm himself.

" What did he want?" Katara asked sitting next to Sokka. " To come over and talk, but I said no," Sokka replied still looking pissed. " Okay well I'm going back to bed," Katara said getting up and walking up the stairs. " Okay good night ," Sokka said to Katara. " Good night," replied Katara as she walked into her room and go to sleep.

**Okay well here is probaly the last chapter for a while but it wasn't as long as I hoped for but anyway ... hoped you enjoyed please R&R it would mean so much to me if you did so thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I had a great birthday got lots of money and the laptop that I wanted so thanks mom and dad for that any way so I was thinking that I should update so ya' know. Last chapter was sad for me to write but I had to make the story a little better and I bet some of ya'll are pissed at me and I am sorry but anyway idk what this chapter will have in it so we'll see.**

It was the next morning and Katara woke up feeling like shit. She crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Gran Gran was cooking and Sokka was trying to take the food. Katara shook her head and sat down at the table. " Good morning Katara," Gran Gran said in a happy tone while placing a plate of food in front of her. " Morning ," she replied in a groggily tone, as she grabbed a piece of toast and went back upstairs to her room.

When she got back to her room her phone was going off. She ran over to answer it and trip on a pair of shoes but she quickly got up and answered it. " Hello," Katara said as she got up and awsered it. " Sugarqueen guess what today is?" Toph asked from the other side of the phone. " Ummm, Saturday?" Katara replied sounding very confused. " Yes, but that's not what I am talking about, today is the battle of the bands," Toph screamed into the phone. " What? " Katara said chocking on her toast as she put Toph on speaker and running over to her closet to get dressed. " You forgot didn't you sugarqueen ?" she asked in a not very shocked tone. " Yes but don't worry i'll be ready in a few minuets," Katara replied as she got on her black skinny jeans and taking her phone and running into the bathroom. " Okay good cause were about to be their," Toph said as she pulled into Katara's driveway. " What!" Katara said now really rushing herself and put her long hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs to see Toph and the girls were already on her couch.

" Hey we need to get going were gonna be late," Suki said grabbing Katra's arms and dragging her out the door. They all got in the car and drove to the competition. When they got their there was about 20 bands or more. They even saw Jet and his band but they already knew that they could beat them. They all stopped when they saw Azula, Ty lee, Mai, and last but not least ZUKO but they quickly walked away from them. After everyone singed up and all that's where the real competition began.

About half of the bands went then it was the girls turn and they were all nervous as hell.

" Okay now give it up for 'Cold Hell' " the announcer said and everyone cheered.

_' I will wonder until the end of time'_

_' torn away from you'_

_' I pulled away to pace the pain'_

_' I close my eyes and drift away'_

_' over the fear '_

_' That I will never find a way'_

_' to heal my soul'_

_' and I will wonder until the end of time '_

_' torn away from you '_

_' my heart is broken '_

_' sweet sleep, my dark angel'_

_' deliver us from sorrow's hold '_

_' over my heart'_

_' I can't go on living this way'_

_' I can't go back the way I came '_

_' chained to this fear '_

_' that I will never find the way'_

_' to heal my soul '_

_' And I will wonder until the end time'_

_'Half alive without you'_

_' my heart is broken '_

_' sweet sleep, my dark angel '_

_' deliver us '_

_'change '_

_' open your eyes to the light'_

_' I denied it all so long'_

_' oh so long'_

_' say goodbye, goodbye'_

_' my heart is broken '_

_' release me, I can't hold on '_

_' my heart is broken'_

_' sweet dreams my dark angel'_

_' deliver us from sorrows hold '_

Katara finished with a good jump as she finished the last cord and everyone cheered. They all went off stage and cheered.

" Wow we did great !" yelled Toph as she did a fist pump in the air. " You got that right ," agreed Katara as they all pulled each other into a group hug. When they all pulled apart from the hug Sokka, Aang, and Haru were all standing there smiling. " You guys did great," Sokka said going over to his sister and giving her a big hug then to Suki.

" Thanks, when did you guys get here?" Katara said with an even bigger smile on her face. " Right before you guys went on ," Aang said jumping into the conversation. " Wow twinkle toes I'm glade you made it," Toph said walking over to her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

But before anyone could speak Katara looked up and saw Zuko walking over to them, so Suki dragged Katara away and the rest of the girls followed. When they were already gone Zuko walked over to the guys but the guys gave him a death glare.

" Look guys I know you think I cheated on her but I didn't, Mai came up to me a pushed me on the wall and kissed me," Zuko said defending himself. " You gotta tell Katara that."

" Why should we believe you ," Sokka hissed and jabbed a finger in Zukos chest.

" Because we are best friends," Zuko said . " Correction we were best friends, not any more ," hissed Sokka while he and the rest of the guys left to go find the girls.

Sokka and the guys found the girls sitting down and talking. " What did he want?" Katara asked as they walked up to a pissed Katara. " He uh.. he wanted us to um tell you that he wasn't cheating and that Mai pushed him to the wall and kissed him and he tried to push her off," Sokka said in a nervous not because he didn't wanna get hurt . " Oh my god are you serious we all saw it he looked like he enjoyed it !" Suki yelled looking pissed. " Okay well we know he was lying then," Sokka said looking at Suki then his sister.

" I can't believe me and him were best friends," snarled Sokka looking discussed. " I know man but let's not just stand here and talk about that," Haru said trying to get them to just forget about it.

The next day at school everybody was sitting at their lunch table quite and not talking. Finally Katara broke the silence, " okay is it just me or is it not really loud in here?"

" I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it before but it's not really loud," Aang said trying to help start a conversation. " Oh, okay," Katara said going back to her food.

That day was awkward for everyone because every class they were in Zuko was in. They were all getting annoyed because Zuko kept looking at Katara. Finally, they were all relived to have it be the end on the day and they could go home.

" So were still kicking it at the movies right?" Yue asked the group while they were outside their cars. " Of course we've been planning to go seen this movie for like ever, and no way are we gonna let Zuko mess all of our attitudes up and make us miss this movie," Katara said trying to get everyone to cheer up. "Your right Kat we shouldn't let him get our attitudes out of whack, were defiantly going to see that movie," Suki said having a smile come on her face.

" Yeah Scream 4 here we come!" Sokka yelled while him, Haru, and Aang did the Jersey fist pump in the air. " Hahaha Sokka," Katara said with a huge smile on her face and went over to hug her brother. " Aint't nobody gonna bring us down baby !" he said doing another fist pump. They all stood there laughing and having a good time like they did before any of this shit ever happened to them. " Well see you guys at the house," Sokka said as him, Aang , and Haru all got into his car.

The girls waved bye and all got into Katara's car and left the school.

**Okay Im sorry for not updating and Im gonna end it here because I was having a hard time writing this chapter and all so I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17: The ending

**Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone, makes me so happy:) . Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone who told me to keep working on this story I really appreciate it, and I might write a few more chapters then I should be finished with this one I've had a really fun experience on this. And also this has helped me learn from my mistakes and I think the last chapter will be the last one in it with a song but I'm still debating on that. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :) Oh and btw i choose scream 4 because that is one of my fav movies.**

When everyone was ready for the movies they all piled in Sokka's Hummer and drove to the movies.

" Man I'm so excited to see this movie," Toph said from the back of the car where her and Aang were sitting. " I know I heard that this one couple ran out because it showed parts on the intestines from one of the people who got killed." Suki said turning her head to look at both Aang and Toph. " That means its gotta be good," she replied smirking. "Are you okay Aang?" Suki asked with a concerned tone. " Yeah I just didn't realize that it was gonna show parts of the organ system in it," he replied with a face that anyone one could tell that he was sick to his stomach. " Don't worry Aang, that's the only part that does have organs in it, all the rest is fake blood," Katara said trying to calm him down with a few words and her smile. " Thanks Kat," he replied smiling. She nodded her head and turned back to the front.

When they finally arrived at the movies they all walked in and went to go wait in line. " So um Kat, is there anyone that you might go out with?" Suki asked trying to make small talk until the guy Suki set her up with gets there. " Why?" Katara asked looking at her friend suspiciously. " No reason just wanted to know if their was anyone you were interested in," Suki said trying to convince her friend it was nothing. " Oh, well I don't like anyone, and even if I did I wouldn't want to go on a date with them, I'm not ready for that yet," Katara with a hurt voice like she was about to cry. " Oh, crap," Suki whispered to her self and eyes were wide. " What have you done?" Sokka whispered to his girlfriend. " Me what about you!" Suki said gabbing her finger into her boyfriends chest. " Fine, what have we done?" Sokka asked himself looking horrified.

Before anyone did anything else Chan came up to the group. " Hey so what's up ?" he smirked at Katara. " What the fuck do u want?" Katara said getting creeped out by his smirk. " I'm your date," he replied putting an arm around Katara's shoulder. " No your not," he said pushing him off her and looking to her best friend Suki who was over there across from her. " Suki can I talk to you over there?" Katara asked pointing to the wall. " Sure," she said looking ashamed and walked over to the wall with Katara walking behind her.

" What the hell! Care to explain why he's here?" Katara said looking at her best friend and a pissed look on her face. " Okay, I thought that maybe if you had a date you wouldn't be alone, since all of us are here with our boyfriends," Suki said looking ashamed. " Suki I would never feel alone okay you guys are my best friends and if I felt alone I would tell one of y'all," Katara said calming down a bit. " I know I'm sorry and it was wrong for Sokka and me to do that," Suki looked at Katara with a apologetic look. " It's okay but … wait SOKKA and _you?" _Katara's voice was now in a threatening sound. Suki slowly nodded her head, and before she knew it Katara went over to Sokka and grabbed him by the ear pulling over to where Suki was.

" You a lot of explaining to do," her voice was a scary threatening that gave Sokka the chills. " You told her!" Sokka cried to his girlfriend hoping that wasn't true. " Yes Sokka she deserved to know ," she said giving him the answer he didn't want to hear. " Okay Kat before you do anything let's just take a breather," he said trying to get his sister a little calm. " I need a god damn breather, I need answer!" Katara said looking about ready to choke him. " Okay well I just didn't want you to be alone," he said looking at his sister with sad eyes. " I won't be alone Sokka I'll be with my best friends, and my only and favorite brother," Katara said looking at her brothers sad eyes that light up like a Christmas tree after she said that. " Thanks Kat, your right you don't need a a guy to take over Zuko's spot and have fun with us and I'm sorry," Sokka said pulling his baby sister into a hug. Katara smiled a little but with sadness in it.

" You miss him don't you ?" he asked pulling away from his sister. Katara nodded her head and averted her eyes down to the ground. " It will be okay, if he was smart he would come up to you and tell you everything, even when he told us everything we didn't believe him even though I think we should have," he said coming over to her again and hugging her.

" Come on guys let's go tell Chan to go away so we can all hang out, " Suki said as Katara and Sokka broke apart from the hug. " Yeah let's go." Katara agreed and turned around. But they all froze when they saw Zuko walking towards them.

When Zuko walked over to the siblings and Suki, he noticed the glare he was getting from Suki, but Sokka was different, he didn't have a glare he was normal. Zuko turned to Katara who had a sad look on her face. " Katara can we talk please?" he begged. Katara got stiff for a moment and slowly nodded her head.

" Well I think we'll leave you two alone for a while," Sokka said pulling Suki away with him.

" What do you want Zuko ?" Katara choked out not making eye contact. " I want to explain everything ," he said lifting her head up and looked into her eyes. " Zuko what is there to explain?" she sounded hurt to him. " Everything Katara, from the kiss to the break up, Mai kissed me okay she knew that you were going to that class so she set it up, the reason I know this is because the same day after school I heard Azula on the phone with Mai she said the plan worked," Zuko said looking at Katara's face who had questions written all over it. " Zuko what did you think, that you could just come here and tell me this and we go back to normal?" she stood there hoping that wasn't it. " No, I just hoped you would believe me, and hoped that you would give me one last chance and start new," he said making it sound like he was hoping that there was hope for them. " Zuko I don't know I mean if I did we would not be starting off like how we were," she made it sound like there might have been hope. " Is that a yes?" he asked with his breathing getting heavy. " No I'll think about it, I'll have an answer by Monday," Katara walked off and went to her friends and into the movie.

After the movie they all drove back to Sokka and Katara's house. When they walked in the door the guys went to play video games and the girls went upstairs.

" So what did Zuko want when he asked to talk to you before the movie?" Suki said pulling up a bean bag chair and plopping into it. " Whoa whoa whoa Zuko talked to you?" Toph said backing up the conversation. " Yeah, he asked me to give him another chance after he explained what happened," Katara said grabbing her song book and guitar. " Oh my god are you serious Kat tell me you aren't thinking about it are you?" Yue said looking at her hoping she wasn't thinking about it. " Kinda," she said looking down. " Are you serious?" Yue said looking at her like she was crazy. " Yue why are you sounding like your upset?" Suki asked . " I'm not I just don't want Kat to get hurt again," she said getting up and going to Katara and hugged her. " I know I don't either, but they made each other happy and after what Sokka told us I believe Zuko," Suki said getting up also and going to hug Yue and Katara.

" I guess were hugging," Toph said getting up and going to the hugging girls and hugged them.

Everyone came out of the hug and smiled. Yue looked at Katara " Ya' know go with your heart, if you trust him and love him be with him and give him another chance, but if you don't trust him I say don't," and smiled. " Thanks you guys, I'm glade to have you as friends its great in this time," Katara said pulling them back into another hug.

Later that night the girls and guys spent the night and they all decided to have a movie night and just hang out. They watched scary movies, romance movies, and action movies. When they finished the guys stayed down stairs and the girls went to the basement.

" So Kat have you made up your mind on Zuko yet?" Suki said walking over to pick up her bass. " I think but I don't know ," she was a little confused but she thinks that the decision she made will hopefully make things better. " Well that's okay no need to rush," Yue said as she went over to the keyboard. " I know, you guys wanna do a song I wrote when I heard what Sokka told you that Zuko told him?" she was a little happy. " Sure ," they all said wait for Katara to find the sheets.

The boys were in the living room playing video games, when there was a knock at the door Sokka paused the game and went to go answer it. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Zuko.

" What are you doing here?" Sokka said looking at him like he was crazy. " Dude I need to see your sister, I need for you and everyone to forgive me and need the only girl I ever loved to be back," he was depressed and Sokka could tell, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn that Zuko would have broken down crying right then and there. " Man come inside," Sokka said gesturing for him to come in. " Sokka what is he doing here?" Aang hissed. "Aang do you see how depressed he is, I don't think he was lying when he told us that," Sokka said looking back at Zuko who had his head in his hands. Aang looked at Zuko and thought that is was so fake, then he got an idea. "Hang on I got an idea," Aang raced down to the basement and brought Toph back with him.

" What do you want me for twinkle toes?" Toph was impatiently tapping her foot. " I need you to see if Zuko is lying or not," he gestured toward the depressed jock. " Okay, Sparky look at me and put both feet on the ground," Toph ordered Zuko. Then she asked him the questions everyone wanted to know. " Okay, Sparky did you cheat on Katara?" she asked. " No I would never do anything to hurt her," he shook his head then looked Toph straight in the eyes.

" Next question, do you love Sugarqueen?"

" With all my heart, " he was now on the verger of shedding a tear but he didn't. " He's not lying you guys," Toph said with a smirky smile.

" You really do love my sister huh?" Sokka said with a smile appearing on my face. " With all my heart," Zuko said with a slight smile appearing on his face. " I'm sorry we never believed you, we should have cause your our best friend," Sokka said feeling bad as hell. " It's cool man, I understand that if I was in the same situation I wouldn't either," Zuko said excepting his apology. Then the guys started talking like how they use to and Toph ran back down stairs.

" Sugarqueen I think that you should now that Zuko wasn't lying," Toph said coming down the stairs. " Toph I know i don't think he was lying and at first I thought he did and I was a real idiot for not listening to him in the first place," She said plopping her self down on the couch. " Sugarquenn if you want Sparky back you better run upstairs and forgive him before he leaves," Toph said pointing up the stairs. " What are you talking about," Katara leaned up with a confused look on her face. " Zuko's upstairs with Sokka, Haru, and Aang," she explaining what she meant. " Are you serious?" Katara said with tears welling up in her eyes and Toph nodded her head. She got up and ran upstairs with the girls behind her.

When Sokka, Zuko, Haru, and Aang heard running coming from the stairs they all stood up out of their seats and watched the door from the basement swing open, and Katara running to her Zuko. When she ran to him she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and just cried in his shoulder.

" I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Toph told me everything," she choked out of her cries. " Shhhh it's okay, I would have done the same thing if I was in you position," he soothed her with his other hand that wasn't on her waist to hold her up. " I missed you so much," she whispered to him and kissed his cheeked. " I missed you too," he said putting her down and then looking her straight in the eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss. " Will you please take me back?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and rested it on her chest. He smiled and pulled her closer to him,and happy that he had her back.

" So Zuko you wanna spend the night?" Sokka asked cutting into the couples hug. " Sure I'd love to," he said smiling and looking down at the girl in his arms.

Everything from that moment on in the group went back to normal.

**Okay well I made this the last chapter instead so anyway I thought that the end almost made me wanna cry so I had fun writing this and all so thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to get more also another thanks to people who put this on alerts and their favorites I'm really glade you enjoyed it so thanks :D oh and btw please R&R it would be really appreciated :P thanks**


	18. Chapter 18: Threats

**Okay so I know some of you want me to continue so I guess i will continue. BTW I love writing this so I guess I will continue for you. And BTW their will be a lot of things happening since I got more ideas oh and Azula will be in the next chapters so anyway :D I know you will love me for this and so here you go :D and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R&R :) thanks **

Katara woke up feeling like last night was a dream but when she turned over she saw Zuko sleeping next to her on the floor. When she got up she saw Toph and Aang on one couch and Suki and Sokka on the other then in front f the tv was Haru and a few feet away was Yue, who was just now waking up too.

" Good morning Kat," Yue smiled while stretching. " Morning Yue," Katara smiled back and her. All of a sudden the girls jumped when they heard Sokka's loud snoring and then Suki woke up hitting him on the back of the head, and all three girls laughed. They all got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink and Katara saw a note on the fridge from her dad that said he went to work.

" Hey, lets go get dressed while everyone else is asleep ," Suki suggest and they all nodded their heads and went to Katara's room. When they got to her rom they pulled out the clothes and put them on. Katara was wearing a blue Lil Wayne tank top with his picture on it with her black leather jacket that came just below her hips with ripped black skinny jeans and blue and black lace up heel ankle boots. While Yue was wearing purple skinny jeans, white tank top with a purple mindless behavior half top, and white flats with studs. Last but not least Suki she was wearing green knee high shorts, and a green and white shirt that said mountain dew on it, with some white converse. When they looked in the mirror their eyes went wide because of how terrible their hair looked. They all ran to the bathroom and fix each others hair. Suki did Katara's hair in a low messy bun, but it went really well with her outfit. Then Katara did Yue's in low pigtails then braided them on both sides. And Yue did Suki's in crimps.

When they finished getting ready they went into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. Suki and Yue set up the table while Katara got to cooking. When they finished setting the table they helped Katara and before you knew it Sokka ran into the kitchen so fast he ran right into the fridge.

" Sokka you need to stop running into the kitchen like that cause every time you do, you run into the fridge," Katara said putting down the bread and helping her brother up. " Well its not my fault that overtime I see or smell for I forget I run into the fridge," Sokka said defending himself. " That's not the only time you forget things ," she muttered going back to cooking. " Heyyyy!" Sokka said looking like he had just got offended. " It's only the truth,"she said smiling at him and going back to cooking.

" Its okay sweetie, how bout we go wake everyone up," Suki said leading her boyfriend in the living room where everyone else was sleeping. When they woke everyone up they all went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sokka sat at the head of the table and pretended to be his dad and Suki sat on his left and Katara on his right. Next to Katara, Zuko was sitting and at the other end of the table Aang was sitting. Next to Aang sat Toph and next to Toph sat Haru then Yue.

" This is great, all of us back together, and everything how it use to be," Sokka said holding his glass of chocolate milk up then drinking it.

" Yeah, it's like were one big family again," Katara agreed and smiled.

" Okay of after this I say we go to the mall and hang out," he declared.

" Sorry Sokka , we have work and so do you,' Katara replied getting up and put her plate in the sink." Shit I forgot about work," He whined and slammed his head on the table. " Stop being such a baby," Katara walked up behind him and smacked up up side his head. " Ouch , that hurt!" he whined yet again. " Like I said your a big baby," she shook her back and fourth, looking like she was disappointed in him.

When they all finished breakfast the guys went to go get dressed while the girls picked up the table.

" So how does it feel to be back with Katara," Haru asked patting Zuko on his back. " Great, I've missed her so much, I thought the minute me and her were over my heart stopped," Zuko said standing there looking happy and a little depressed at the moment. " Well your perfectly alive and happy now ," he said patting Zuko on the back yet again. " Yeah," he smiled back at Haru and put his shirt on.

When the guys finished getting dressed they came back down stairs to see the girls waiting impatiently on the couch or standing up pacing.

" Thank god you guys are done, if you took any longer we'd be late," Toph said dragging everyone out the door and to the cars.

When they got to the mall everyone got out of the cars and walked towards the mall entrance.

" So, I'll see you at lunch?" Zuko asked staring at Katara awkwardly. " Yes," Katara said and got up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away Zuko pulled her back in and kissed her on the lips. When the pulled apart they said their last goodbyes and went off to work.

The girls spent most of the day stocking up inventory and checking out a few customers but not many. Things weren't boring you could say but they weren't that interesting either. But that all changed when Azula and her crew just happen to be in the mall.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the little peasant who took my brother away from Mai," Azula came up smirking. " Hell no, she did not just call you a peasant, now she get me involved," Toph said getting up and cracking her knuckles. " What the hell you want bitch?" Katara sneered staring daggers at all of them.

" You to back away from my brother, he belongs with Mai not you , " she said coming up to Katara and staring her down. Suki , Yue, and Toph were standing off to the side and they had already had enough of that bitch.

" Ya' know what, AZULA you need to back the fuck off, and you don't know who the hell your dealing with here." Suki finally came up and stood next to Katara about ready to punch Azlua in the face.

" Oh do I, I so scared of a _'Mexican' ,_" Azula said sarcastically while pointing to Katara. " Ya' know what someone better how my rings," Toph said getting up and taking off her rings and handing them to Yue," Cause ain't no one gonna talk about sugarqueen like that."

" What ever, we warned you and if you don't stay away bad things will happen….. let's go girls," Azlua turned around with Tylee and Mai following in behind.

Suki, Toph, and Yue turned to Katara who had a look of hate in her eyes. " Kat, what are you thinking?" Yue said coming up to her. " Well you know how they said back off?" Katara asked turning to the girls when they nodded their heads. " Well, I'm not going to he's my boyfriend and I also think she was talking about that time when they were suppose to be half time but instead we were, and they got mad, well hell if they want me to back off I'm gonna say hell no." everyone could tell that Katara was pissed so they just let her be and they went on working. But everyone had a feeling that his week wasn't going to be good.

**Okay so here ya' go for now I'm just gonna say damn Azula is a bitch but now I'm am gonna enjoy this a lot oh and thank you so much for the reviews I love you all and right now I am eating icing so if I say sum crazy thats my moms fault or my boyfriends Jk its my moms fault cause my boyfriend aint at my house so yeah I just saw the new Madea today and if you haven't seen it yet you need to go see it any way please R&R and I will give you coffee Jk but do please R&R and last but not least I just wanna thank everyone again for the reviews and putting this on alerts and favorites :) just thanks a lot :) oh and btw the thing at the bottom is gonna be sum i am gonna put on all of my chapters at the end so Please R&R thanks :)**

**~ zutara chicka *yolt* ( You, Only, Live, Twice) & ( I am not trying to say YOLO) :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Comebacks

**emotional zutara chicka- I'm not gonna cry…..i'm not gonna cry :') **

**Bad zutara chicka- what the hell you crying about ?**

**emotional zutara chicka- well theses fans just love me **

**good zutara chicka - no you mean regular zutara chicka **

**emotional zutara chicka- okay what ever **

**bad zutara chicka- haha….. **

**good zutara chicka- what the hell I thought I got rid of you **

**bad zutara chick - no because I am mostly of what the regular zutara chicka is *smirks***

**good zutara chicka- oh shut up * smacks bad zutara chicka upside the head***

**REGULÄR ZUTARA CHICKA- both you shut the hell up !**

**good and bad zutara chicka - sorry **

**regular zutara chicka- Thank you so much for giving me lots of support during all of this and if any of you want a certain song in here you could always tell me and I could find a place to put that song. Anyway I love all of your support and everything also thank you for putting me on your author alert list of favorite author or story alert list and all that good stuff I was gonna end this two chapters back but since you want me to continue I will because I love writing this its just so fun. Anyway I love you all and hope you enjoy. :D**

After Azula and her crew walked out al of the girls just wanting to explode but not as much as Katara. Now they couldn't wait to tell this to the guys at lunch because they know exactly what Zuko will do, and frankly Toph wanted to see that happen so badly.

" Man, now I can't wait till lunch," Toph smirk was very visible and no one could miss it. " Why ?" all the rest of the girls looked at her like she was becoming mental. " Because soon as Zuko hears about this who knows what the hell he might do, and what ever it is I want to see it," she said with her smirk never leaving. " What do you think he's gonna do or what you want him to do?" Suki said crossing her arms and looking at Toph. " Oh I am hoping he will strangle Azula and her bitch crew," she said going back to what she was doing before Azula came. " Toph think rationally, do you really think that Zuko would strangle his own sister, even though that would solve may problems in his and everyone else's," Yue said from behind the counter. " Ya' never ," she said pointing to everyone. They all just shook their heads and laughed.

When they all started to get back to work again they felt a little better and not as tense as they were before.

"Hey Kat is that Jet?" Suki said pointing outside the store towards the food court. " Yup, this day keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it," Suki snorted while turning her head to look at the clock then back to the door to see they guys walking in to take them to lunch.

" You girls ready?" Sokka said walking in with the rest of the guys and looking around. " Yeah, let's go," Suki said with the girls following behind her.

When they got to the food court and got their food they walked over to an empty table and sat down.

" Well work was very interesting today ," Toph said putting down her chicken. " Why, what happen, did Katara get another piercing?" Sokka said having big brother mode taking in. " NO, Snoozles!" Toph yelled at the idiot. " Then what happen?" he said with a dumbfound look on his face. " Azula happened, she came into the store and decided to threaten Sugarqueen," she said with a slight hint of venom in her voice.

"Hold up my sister threatened Katara?" Zuko said butting in the conversation. " Yup and I was about to punch that designer face of hers," she said cracking her knuckles.

" Damn, where the hell did she go?"

" Hell if I know," she said getting back to her chicken leg.

" Fine I'll deal with her later,"

They all went back to eating their food in peace, that was until Jet decided to get up and go over to their table.

" Well, well well, if it isn's the lovely Katara her friends," he smirked. " Ummm I'm her boyfriend," Zuko said putting his arm on Katara's waist and pulling her closer to him. " That's good to know," he said looking like he didn't care he didn't care if he was her husband.

" Man, what are you doing here?" Sokka said threatening his with the question.

" I have come here to speak to Katara ," he turned and winked and her. " If I throw a stick, will you leave?" Katara said crossing her arms a staring daggers at him. That whipped the smirk straight off his face. " Fuck you," he said and walked off.

" Don't forget to go to hell!" she said putting a smirk on her face.

Everyone bursted out laughing at both her comments.

" Good one Kat," Aang said putting both his thumbs up at her. She smiled at him and said " thanks Aang."

When they finished lunch they all threw their stuff away and walked towards Hot Topic.

" Well, we'll see you guys after work," Suki said kissing Sokka on the cheek and her and Yue went in the store. " See ya' after work Twinkle-toes," Toph said kissing Aang on the cheek leaving his blushing. All the guys left except for Zuko. He kissed Katara lightly on the lips and they both went to work.

" So Kat have you wrote any new songs lately?" Suki ask Katara while they were unloading cd.'s. " Actually yeah," Katara said looking at everyone and smiling. " Why are you smiling?" Suki said smiling at her. " Because I wrote them when I felt like I was on top of the world," she said shrugging it off. " Oh my god, those are the best !" Yue said looking like she was about to jump up and down. " I known, " Suki said nodding head head. " Now I can't till we get off," Yue said with a frown.

When work was finally over for them they all went to the guys work and waited for them to get off.

Haru, Sokka, Zuko, and Aang all walked over to the girls and walked out to the cars and drove to Katara and Sokka's house.

" Well if you guys need anything we'll be down in the basement!" Yue said dragging Katara to the basement with Toph and Suki pushing Katara down.

" Alright Kat get out the song or songs ," Yue said as she and the rest of them went to their instruments. Katara pulled out the music sheets and gave it to them.

They all got ready in their position and Katara got her guitar and went up to the mic. Then they started to play.

_' You don't know anything'_

_' You don't know anything '_

_' You don't know anything, about me'_

_' Once it starts, it never stops '_

_'Discipline, it's all I'm not '_

_' Can't help myself, you listening?"_

_'Why can't I say, just what I want?'_

_'You don't know anything'_

_'You don't know anything, about me'_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_' What's become clearly defined'_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_' What's become clearly defined '_

_' Chain me up, hold me down'_

_' Just let me go, there's always more'_

_' I want it all, excluding you'_

_' Losing control,so construed'_

_' You don't know anything'_

_' You don't know anything, about me'_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_' What's become clearly defined '_

_'Steady damage, cross the line'_

_'What's become clearly defined '_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_'All that is done is left behind '_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_'You had it all, now I got mine'_

_' I cant wait to see your face '_

_' When I make it without you '_

_' Nothing seems to go your way'_

_' You'll never amount to shit'_

_'Get away '_

_'Get away'_

_'Get away from me'_

_'Get away '_

_' You'll never amount to shit'_

_' Get away'_

_Get away'_

_'Get away from me'_

_' Get away'_

_'You'll never amount to shit'_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_' What's become clearly defined '_

_' Steady damage, cross the line '_

_' What's become clearly defined '_

_'Steady damage, cross the line'_

_'What's become clearly defined'_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_' All that is done is left behind'_

_' Steady damage, cross the line'_

_'You had it all, now I got mine'_

_' You don't know anything '_

" Wow Sugarqueen that was good, when did you write that?" Toph said while still nodding her head to the beat. " When me and Zuko were broken up, I just never finished it until a few days ago," she said looking down at her music. "Well I think we can do one more song of yours what about that one where Jet was giving you problems that day and then you decided to write that song?" Toph said smirking just because she loved that song. " Okay lets do it," Katara said smirking and going to the mic.

Little did they know the guys were listening through the door again. They really need to figure out a new way to eavesdrop because right before the girls were about to the door came open and the guys all stumbled down the stairs. Then the girls came up to the hovering over them and smirking.

" Well, well look what we caught, the eavesdroppers," Katara said squatting down to her boyfriend laying on his back on the floor. " Look Kat before you do anything irrational, we did this because we wanted to listen to you practice," Sokka said sitting up from where he was. She just smiled and shook her head then said," If you wanted to listen to us you could have just asked, and you could have sat here while we practiced." " Really? I thought you liked to just have your band down here not us?" he said standing up and help Aang and Haru up while Katara helped Zuko up. " Yes, you guys can stay if you want,were probably just gonna do like two more songs," she said going over to her song book and finding the song that they were about to do.

" Cool ," Sokka said and sat down on the couch with the rest of the guys.

Then the girls got back into position and started to play. **( Italics Katara, in italics and parentheses Yue, Suki, and Toph , bold Italics are Toph)**

_' So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion'_

_'Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman'_

_' Call me a bitch 'cause I speaks what's on my mind'_

_' Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled '_

_' When a female fires back '_

_' Suddenly big talker don't know how to act'_

_' So he does what any little boy would do'_

_' Making up a few false rumors or two'_

_' That for sure is not a man to me'_

_' Slandering names for popularity '_

_' It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad'_

_' But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say '_

_' This is for my girls all around the world '_

_'Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth'_

_' Thinking all women should been seen not heard'_

_' So what do we do girls, shout louder'_

_' Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground'_

_' Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud '_

_' Take a deep breath and say it loud '_

_'Never can, never will, hold us down '_

_'Nobody can hold us down '_

_( hold us down)_

_' Nobody can hold us down '_

_(hold us down )_

_' Nobody can hold us down'_

_( hold us down )_

_' Never can, never will '_

_' So, what am I not supposed to say, what I'm saying '_

_' Are you offended with the message I'm bringing '_

_' Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing '_

_' Cause you ain't even man enough to handle what I sing'_

_' If you look back in history '_

_' It's a common double standard of society'_

_' The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score'_

_' While the girl can do the same yet you call her a whore'_

_' I don't understand why it's okay'_

_' The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named'_

_' All my ladies come together and make a change '_

_' And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing'_

_' This Is for my girls all around the world'_

_( Round the world) _

_' Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth'_

_( respect your world )_

_' Thinking all women should be seen not heard'_

_' So what do we do girls, shout louder '_

_' Lettin' 'em know were gonna stand our ground'_

_' So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud'_

_' Take a deep breath and say it loud'_

_' Never can, never will , can't hold us down'_

_' _**Check it here's something I just can't understand'**

**' If a guy have three girls then he's the man'**

**' He san even give us some head and sex her raw '**

**'If the girl do the same, then she's a whore'**

**'But the table's about to turn'**

**' I'll bet my fame on it'**

**' Cats take my ideas and put they name on it'**

**' It's height though, you can't hold me down '**

**' I got to keep moving on '**

**' To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack'**

**' Do it right back to him and let that be that '**

**' You need to let him know that this game is whack '**

**' And Toph and Katara got your back'**

_' You're a little boy'_

_' Think your so coy '_

_' You must talk so big '_

_' To make up for a smaller things'_

_' Said you're just a little boy '_

_' All you do is annoy'_

_' You must talk so big'_

_' To make up for smaller things'_

_' This is for my girls'_

_' This is for my girls all around the world '_

_' Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth'_

_( respect your worth)_

_' Thinking all women should be seen not heard'_

_' So what do we do girls, shout louder'_

_( shout louder )_

_' Lettin' ' em know were gonna stand our ground'_

_( stand our ground)_

_' So lift your hands up and wave them proud '_

_' Take a deep breath and say it loud '_

_' Never can, never will, hold us down '_

_' This is for my girls all around the world '_

_( for my girls)_

_' Who have come across a man that do respect your worth '_

_( Around the world)_

_' Thinking all women should been seen not heard '_

_' So what do we girls, shout louder '_

_' Lettin' 'em know were gonna stand our ground '_

_' So lift your hands up and wave 'em proud '_

_' Take a deep breath and say it loud'_

_' Never can, never will, can't hold us down '_

_' Spread the word'_

_' Can't hold us down'_

_' Yeah, we here, we back again'_

_' Yeah, Toph and Katara, yeah'_

_'Can't hold us down'_

When the song was over the guys were really shocked on how good they were even though they heard them tones of times.

" You were good Kat," Zuko said coming over to Katara and wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her lips. " Thanks, " she said breaking the kiss and smiling at him.

" Hey why don't we all go upstairs and watch tv or play video games?" Katara said helping the rest of the girls turn off the equipment. " Yeah, let's go," Zuko leaded her upstairs to the living room with everyone following behind.

When they all sat down they turned on the tv and started watching Jersey Shore.

" Sokka when is dad gonna be home?" Katara asked her brother while snuggling closer to Zuko. " Ummm in about ten minuets, why?" he looked at his watch and back at Katara. " Just wanted to know, and hey you guys want to stay for dinner?" she asked all the rest of her friends. They all nodded yes.

" But umm Kat isn't dad gonna like kill Zuko at dinner?" Sokka asked with wide eyes.

" Why would you say that?" she said bout to get ready to smack him upside his head.

" Well because he kinda cheated on you but he didn't and dad thinks he did,"

" I guess we will figure that out when dad gets here," she said smiling at him but before Sokka could say anything else the front door opened. Before anyone could say anything their dad beat them to it.

" What the hell is he doing in my house?" he snarled.

**Okay well I'm gonna end it their and I'm sorry but I need to put the songs that I used in this chapter and the last chapters.**

**Chapter one was - Everybody's fool by: Evanescence **

**Ch.3 - Naturally- Selena Gomez **

**ch.6 Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore**

**ch.9 Ignorance- Paramore **

**ch.11 Hurry up and Save me - Tiffany Giardina **

**ch.14 Ain't no other man - Christina Aguilera **

**ch.15 How to love someone - Ashley Tisdale**

**ch.16 My heart is broken - Evanescence **

**ch.19 Steady damage- Fit for Rivals + Can't hold us down- Christina Aguilera **

**Please R and R thanks :D. :)**

**~ zutara chicka *yolt* **


	20. Chapter 20: Explanation

**Okay I am so sorry for not updating I have been doing through depression and other things and so if I don't update for a while you'll know why.I am also sorry for some of you who found the last chapter confusing and I have a few thing you might want to read. It will help you in the next chapter. So anyway I want to thank you for all of your support on this. You guys are the best and I just wanna thank you soooooo much :D. Okay, so please R&R because it would make my day :) and here are the things you need to know. Oh and BTW I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**Katara and Sokka are Mexican **

**Zuko , Azlua, Mai, and Tylee are Japanese **

**Toph,Suki, Haru,and Jet are Chinese **

**Yue is Spanish like from Spain **

**Aang is European **

**OH and all of this is for a reason in the next chapter or so and I just wanted to make sure that you guys weren't all confused and all so yeah anyway here is the next chapter. **

Everyone stood there frozen to the spot. Katara eyes were wide and had fear in them, while Zuko's were just wide.

" Well umm you see dad, …. ummm well uhhhh," Katara stood there stuttering every word that she was saying.

" What Katara is trying to say, is that well Zuko didn't cheat on her and well their back together," Toph said calmly explaining that to Katara's father. Katara just stood there still frozen with eyes wide open. She was shocked that Toph pretty much came out and said that.

Hakoda took a deep breath and looked to Katara," is this true ?" Katara to a breath and slowly nodded her head. Hakoda looked to Zuko then back at Katara then said," how do you know he's not lying?" he sounded kinda furious.

" Well I trust him for one, and two Toph knows when people are lying and she said he's not," she sounded like she wanted to yelled that in his face. Hakoda looked at Toph then at Zuko and saw the truth right in his eyes and the way he looked at Katara.

" Alright, but if you break my daughters heart again were gonna have big problems," Hakoda threatened Zuko. " Yes sir, I promise I will never break her heart again, because I love her too much to see her sad," Zuko replied coming over to Katara and taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. She looked up and smiled at him, then looked back to her dad who was now walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

" So what should we have for dinner," Hakoda said from the kitchen. Everyone just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

After dinner everyone went home and Katara and Sokka went in their rooms. When Katara got in her room she grabbed her keyboard from the closet and her guitar and started writing.

Finally after two hours of working on the song she finally quit and went to bed for the night.

The next morning Katara and Sokka got ready for school and ate breakfast. No one talked while they ate but Sokka just stuffed his face like all the food was gonna leave before he could get enough.

" Sokka, will you stop stuffing your face, your gonna make yourself sick," Katara said looking at her brother is discuss. " Katara, let me make this clear, guys can eat all we want and don't get sick," he said while his head looked like it was getting bigger. " What ever smart ass," she said smacking him upside his head and putting up her plate.

When they finished breakfast Katara and Sokka grabbed their bags and headed to their cars.

Katara got in her blue Audi and went to go pick up her friends. The first person she picked up was Toph. So, when she got to Toph's house she honked the horn a couple times before Toph came running towards the car.

" Damn hold your horses sugarqueen!" She said throwing her bag in the truce k and getting in the passengers seat.

" Well sorry, we still have to pick up the rest of the girls," Katara said putting her car in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

About ten minuets later they arrived at Yue's house. She was already on the front porch waiting for them. When she saw them pull up she walked off the porch and over to the car.

" Hey guys," Yue said as she put her bag in the trunk and got in the seat behind Katara.

" Hey ," both Katara and Toph said.

After they picked up Suki they arrived at school and parked right next to Sokka and the guys.

" Hey," all the girls said getting out the car and grabbing their bags from the trunk, and walking towards the school.

" Hey," the guys said walking with them towards the school.

When they got in school they walked towards all of their lockers. Everyone thought that today was gonna be the best day in a while, but man were they wrong. When they turned the corner an Azlua and her crew where standing there like they were waiting for someone. Or some people.

**Zukos POV **

When we turned the corner and saw Mai , Ty-lee and my sister I knew all hell was gonna break loose when they headed toward us.

" Well well, If it isn't my dear brother zuzu." Azula said to me in a baby voice.

" What do you want?" I snarled and looking at her in disgust as a huge smirk appeared on her face. At that point I was wondering what the hell was going through her mind.

" Oh, what I want is for your girlfriend to disappear," she turned toward Katara and my eyes grew big.

**Okay so I am gonna end it here cause right now I have been trying to write this but I have writers block again and so I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating and so please R&R and thank you sooooo much for all the great reviews and everything else.**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

**Okay so Ive been grounded so yeah anway I think this is gonna be the last chapter. I'm sorry don't hurt me. **

**bad zutara chicka: shut up, we all know there gonna hurt you**

**Normal zutara chicka: shut the fuck up bitch **

**bad zutara chcika: what ever **

**normal zutara chicka: okay so on with the story. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE ! :D Oh and YES I have heard of the song Girlfriend and I love that song :D**

Before anyone said anything Zuko butted in " go suck it Azula, Katara is not going anywhere anytime soon, and Mai your a fucking heartless bitch no wonder no one wants to go out with you cause not even I wanted to go out with you."

After Zuko said all that Katara stood there looking at him like he was insane for saying all that.

" You Just Got BURNED !" Sokka yelled right in Mai and Azula's faces.

Katara quickly looked at Sokka like he had done it now.

" WHAT THE FUCK YOU DUMB FUCK !" Katara yelled and smacked Sokka on the back of the head.

" Ow ! What was that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

" For being a dumb fuck!" Katara said walking away from the group and rolling her eyes.

When she left Mai, Azula, and Tylee left right after that. Soon the day was up and it was time for everyone to go home.

Months went by and everything went back to normal or at least as normal as it can get when you have that crazy of a group of friends.

At the end of school Katara, Sokka,and Toph graduated with just passing grades of all C's.

Zuko graduated with B's and C's.

Yue and Suki and Haru graduated with all B's and Aang graduated with straight A's.

And the band went further than they expected. Now they travel the world with the guys for the bands tour.

Sokka and Suki finally just banged each other and got married.

Toph and Aang banged about a hundred times before Aang finally proposed.

Yue and Haru ended up being together.

Last but not least Zuko and Katara. They had a lot of fan girls throw themselfs at Zuko but he pushed them away cause he only wanted Katara. They got married in India under the Tajmahal. They had one kid a girl and they named her Katie.

**Okay so its short but you gotta admit the other chapters were awesome lol well please tell me you liked it i hope you did please R&R thanks :)**


End file.
